Terrifyingly Beautiful Raptor DNA
by Turtle Masters of Skullduggery
Summary: One destroyed a park; the other destroyed an island. Both found redemption and salvation. What happens if these two forces meet? Fun and chaos ensue. Or, a special collaboration between "Terrifyingly Beautiful" and "Its not the Raptor DNA!" Read and review! Both authors worked very hard on this! They hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Forces Collide**

Crimson pupils slit with intent focus as the snowy beast zeroed in on her oblivious prey. She was impossible to see in the brush she had hidden herself in. Her prey would never see her until it was too late.

When she would go in for the kill.

Her prey shifted slightly before going back to his food; it was almost nighttime. She knew he wouldn't see her. He wasn't expecting her.

A fatal mistake.

The hunter tensed when the prey turned his back to her, and she silently parted from the brush. She skulked like a shadow though her scales were white as snow. He still hadn't seen her.

Almost…only a few more steps.

The snowy hunter slowly rose higher until she towered over her oblivious prey before parting her jaws to fill her lungs with air. She would make her presence known with her infamous cry for death.

She would-

"Sunshine, I swear to God, if you try to scare me again, we will have a come to Jesus meeting…again."

The man turned around to cross his arms at the frozen dinosaur before she made an adorable croon as she half rolled on her back to expose the underbelly to him. The man snorted before he asked, "You don't think I get suspicious when you go quiet all of a sudden, Elise?"

Elise made another croon in hopes of convincing her wonderfully patient human that she would never do such an atrocious act against him.

She loved him too much to do that. Owen was her human, and she was his dinosaur. He was her father in every sense but blood, and she adored him for that.

He had forgiven the worst of her crimes, and she did her best to repent for what she had done. She had hurt this island she now called her home. She had gone out of her way to hurt everything until this precious human had taught her better.

Owen snorted as he patted the snowy cheek of the Indominus Rex. She had come a long way since her rampage in Jurassic World. She had killed a lot of people and dinosaurs though her rampage was justifiable, if there was such a thing.

Elise had grown up alone in her too small paddock; abandoned after being accused of cannibalizing her only sister. In reality, her sister had passed away; poor handlers never bothered to check, and assumed the worst when they didn't see her.

But that wound had been healed over, and Elise's little sister was buried under a growing tree by a pond in her paddock.

Life was good here in Jurassic World. Elise was repenting through actions of making this park better. She was training to be part of the Emergency Asset Containment Unit, and she made Owen proud every day in her training. She had already participated in a few Search and Rescues; she was doing well.

The Indominus Rex who had ravaged Jurassic World mercilessly was no more. Now she was Elise America Grady the Indominus Rex.

"You excited for tomorrow, Baby?"

Elise rolled back onto her limbs before sitting up, and signing, 'Yes.'

Owen chuckled; Elise was getting good at her sign language though she still wasn't the most talkative. It had always been obvious to him that she had plenty of human DNA in her. He had figured it out when she had taken over his pack of Velociraptors during her rampage; she had ordered him dead, but he had since forgiven that. She hadn't known better. She was just as intelligent as he was, and her writing was improving.

Owen had never understood why she had been created with human DNA; her creator had been killed in a helicopter crash during the evacuation. A loose Pteranodon had collided with it; any and all secrets regarding Elise's creation had died with Dr. Wu in the crash.

InGen was going under major management changes after the CEO had been arrested for various crimes of animal cruelty and illegal experimentation. The CEO before him was a man by the name of Daemon Bridges who had managed to turn something of a profit out of the company.

He had unfortunately been killed by the apex predator of Isla Sorna, a Spinosaurus named Sobek had eaten him, but that had been years ago. Sobek was the only Spinosaurus on Isla Sorna.

"I'm sure we'll have fun tomorrow, Elise. I hear Alice is a sweetheart; James says she does a good job of keeping the area safe."

Elise sincerely hoped so; there were only three Indominus in this world including herself, and she intended to get along with them. Owen smiled as he leaned against the white scales; they simply listened to the sounds of the island. It was calming.

Alice had been her own surprise entirely to the world after Elise had already won their hearts. A terrifyingly beautiful Indominus Rex who reaped her own level of hell after breaking out of her paddock during a storm.

Like Elise, she had her justified reasons, though she hadn't sought revenge like Elise had.

Alice had been searching for precious cargo more important than life itself.

"Dom sounds like a handful; we'll have to watch him, Elise. James says he likes to run off, and he tackles people. Claire doesn't want that around the guests just in case he accidentally hurts someone."

Elise crooned her agreement, but she was very eager to meet the little ball of energy. Owen hadn't met him, but James had described the hatchling well enough.

Dom was like Echo on coffee.

Alice was incredibly protective of him though, and Owen knew it was imperative that the hatchling felt happy and safe. He had a feeling Alice's mood would be easily influenced by Dom's.

"James and I think you three can spend an hour or so getting to know each other on the beach. It'll be quiet there, and Dom can't get into too much trouble."

Elise snorted as she curled around Owen tightly before they simply watched the sun set. They were done for the day, and Elise had freed her entire day tomorrow aside from one show at noon. Claire couldn't justify cancelling everything.

Even if the entire world would be watching the first meeting of the most famous Indominus Rexes. Owen was amazed they had somehow lucked out into keeping things calm in the morning. Alice wasn't used to that kind of a spotlight.

"Emergency ACU is going to be there to help move guests around if you three decide to go see any attractions. I think Alice will like the Cretaceous Cruise; she gets along with Sobek pretty well. I think she'll get along with his distant cousins."

Elise nodded in agreement before she sighed contently. She wouldn't trade days like these for the world. Even if Owen hadn't been with present for her entire life like James had for Alice, Elise couldn't picture life without Owen or her growing family. She was part of the Raptor Squad, and Rexy was her adopted mother. She loved Barry, and Claire was someone she had learned to love despite their rough start.

Elise sighed again; now she would get to meet two members of her own kind. She was over the moon, and didn't feel so alone in the world anymore.

The Indominus felt herself dozing off when Owen began to quietly hum a song; their song.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey…"

Elise chittered softly as she glanced at him warmly.

Life was very good; she hoped tomorrow would be even better.

* * *

Blazing scarlet pupils slit with the utmost attention to every surrounding detail of the vast and wild world around her. The older looked down when the younger gave a chirp and began to run in a certain direction.

He had picked up the scent of the hider.

She followed the younger through the dense jungle, and they came to rest at a stream. The older sniffed the air, but couldn't pick up any scent. The younger barked at the older.

The hider was close by.

How could the younger know this? Yet, the older had no idea. The older shook her head from such small thoughts and pursued the younger. He was getting better at this than she was, but, she wasn't going to let it happen so easily. She did her best to run ahead of the younger, but, he was simply too fast for her. She let out an irritated growl as she continued to catch up with the younger. Then, it hit her.

The hider was very close now.

She then transformed her snow white scales into a vast leafy green to blend in with the lush vegetation so that the hider, and the younger, wouldn't see her. She navigated through some trees before narrowing the scent of the hider down. She slowly approached, taking each step with caution and ease. She did her best not to put all her weight into her steps, because then they would simply give her away. Curse the creator who gave her T-Rex genes.

The hider was a few feet ahead. She could almost taste him.

She crouched down and approached ever so slowly. Then, when the time was right, she lunged at the hider, who jumped up in retaliation and let out a small yelp.

"God, Alice! You scared the living hell out of me!"

Alice wished she knew how to laugh, because if she could, she'd be dying of it at this moment. But, she did know how to smile. So, Alice put a wide smile on her face, making her human scoff at her.

"Well, I guess you and Dom win then."

Alice let out a joyful croon, being happy that she and Dom won the third round of 'Hide-and-Seek' today. Alice and Dom loved 'Hide-and-Seek.' It was their favorite game to play when they were bored, or when their caretaker, James Cortez, challenged them to find him in more ludicrous hiding spots.

Dom came out and tackled the human. He then let out a few chirps before rubbing his face all over James'.

"Okay, Dom, okay! I get it! You won, and I lost," said Cortez as he laughed at Dom's action.

The small Indominus didn't stop nuzzling James' face until James squirmed his way out from under the younger Indominus' feet. James stood up and then patted Dom's head, making the small hybrid chitter happily.

"Well James," said a voice from behind James and the hybrids, "you lost and I won."

James turned around to see Ian standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You owe me twenty dollars," said Ian.

"I'll give it to you later," said James.

"That's what you said last time, and I never got the money."

"Can't you just be happy with the fact that Dom and Alice beat me again?"

Ian smiled at James' words and then was tackled by Dom. Ian began to laugh as Dom began to lick his human's face.

Ian is an assistant and protégé to James. He mostly helps out with Alice and Dom, but that's because Ian imprinted on Dom. Though Ian does mostly help James out with the hybrids and James' raptors, he also helps out Reggie, the veterinarian of the island when he needs assistance.

"So, you two ready to meet Elise tomorrow?" James asked the hybrids once Dom got off of Ian.

Alice gave a warble, telling James that she wasn't so sure about it. Part of her wanted to meet this Elise, but the other part of her didn't want to because she didn't know what to expect upon meeting Elise. Alice also thought about Dom at the same time. Would he be safe? Would Elise be kind to him or push him around?

"Everything will be fine, mi amor."

"Take his word for it Alice," said Ian, "Elise is the sweetest thing you will ever meet."

"You've met her before?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't say she's sweet."

"That reminds me, are you going with us?"

"No James, I'm just gonna stay here and stare at the pretty green leaves and trees that I've been seeing over the past two years and just wonder how much more green everything will get. Of course I'm gonna go!"

"A simple 'yes' was all I wanted."

"I haven't seen my uncle Owen in a few years now. I want to see him and see how he's holding up. Especially more now that he's more popular due to Elise."

"Have you ever been to Jurassic World?"

"Nope, but I'm happy that I'll be able to go tomorrow. But, I'm so jealous of Rosie! Owen's little 'Booger,'" said Ian in a slightly irritated tone.

"Who's Rosie?"

"My little cousin. She got to go to Jurassic World to see Owen a few months ago."

"Based on your tone, it sounds like you're not just upset because she got to go to the park."

"Okay, so, you're right. You see, Rosie stole my thunder."

"Your thunder? How old are you, five?"

"Hey, I used to be the youngest Grady that everyone loved. And then, Rosie came along and everyone stuck to her like glue."

"Estoy seguro that you still have some kind of spotlight."

"Not as bright as hers."

James rolled his eyes and then said, "Aye Miguel, you are special."

"James, you know I don't like it when you call me Miguel."

"But, it's your name, in Spanish."

"Anyway, back to your original question. Yes, I'm going and Alice, don't be nervous about tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"Es sierto amor, todo estara bien."

Alice lowered her head and nudged her snout against her human. She had to trust his word on this one. James had been there for Alice since day one, and she couldn't picture her life without this loving human. She loved Cortez and he loved her equally.

Alice remembered back to when she met Dom. It was a nice, sunny day on Isla Sorna. Alice was walking around until James found her and then showed her a smaller Indominus named Dom. At first, Alice couldn't handle Dom because he was a living bottle of five hour energy. But, Alice grew to like him and now is very, very protective of him. That was her reason for her rampage on Isla Sorna. Dom was the precious cargo that drove Alice to bring hell upon the island. Dom was more important to Alice than life itself. James told her to take care of him and to keep a close eye on him so that Dom wouldn't get into trouble. But sometimes, Dom would just go off and wander around the island and into Sobek's territory and begin to irritate the Spinosaurus. Alice was lucky that Sobek got along with the Indominus Rexes of Isla Sorna, because if he didn't, Dom probably would've met his end very early on in his life.

Dom was as tall as James and nearly as fast as a Velociraptor, for now of course. Dom loved tackling James and Ian every time he saw them. Dom loved Ian with all his heart, and Ian loved him equally. Dom cared for James greatly, and James had come to grow a love for Dom as well.

Dom however, was a mistake. He wasn't even supposed to exist. He was supposed to be a T-Rex that was going to be a part of a research project. But, when they saw that it was another Indominus, they brought him to Ian, and he brought Dom to James and Alice so that they could help raise him.

Dom and Alice had good lives right now, and both were eager to meet Elise. What Alice didn't understand is what made Elise so special. She was an Indominus like Alice and Dom. James told her that Elise had human DNA in her, meaning that Alice and Dom had it, too. 'It's not the raptor DNA,' said James, 'that gave Elise reason and a big heart, it was the human inside her.' Humans liked Elise because she had a big heart. Alice wouldn't be able to understand until she met Elise in person.

"Alice, mi amor, promise me something."

Alice paid attention to the human and listened to what he wanted to say.

"Promise me that you'll behave tomorrow with Elise. You can be a bit short-tempered sometimes. Also, if Dom goes off somewhere, please do your best not to panic."

Alice lied down next to the human and puffed air out of her nostrils onto him. Dom got on his big sister's back and lied down. Dom then let out a big yawn and his eyes began to droop.

"Mis niños, let's make tomorrow a day to remember, okay?"

Dom let out a tired chitter as he soon fell asleep on top of Alice's back. Alice let out a soft rumble, telling James that they were going to enjoy everything tomorrow. James smiled and then patted Alice's snout and gave it a soft and gentle kiss before he left them alone to rest. They needed all their energy for meeting Elise and visiting a whole new world. A whole new Jurassic World that is.

* * *

"I know, Baby, I know, but we can afford to be a few minutes late; we had to help Commander Lopez with the Dilophosaurus."

Elise huffed quietly as she gracefully walked through the silent streets of Jurassic World. The guests had yet to arrive, but they would be here in another half hour. Elise and Owen had planned on politely waiting for Alice and Dom to arrive, but the Dilophosaurus had gotten in a fight for dominance. They had managed to knock out the trackers, and Elise had awoken to the emergency of finding said animals before the park opened.

She didn't care much for the hissing spitters, but she was good at finding them.

She wasn't expecting them to feel brave today; two males had gotten loose, and had fought over a female in order to get the position of Alpha male. They had decided to hunt Owen in hopes of bringing the kill to impress the potential mate.

Owen had been sitting on Elise's neck; she hadn't taken kindly to the uninvited piggyback riders. Owen hadn't been hurt, but Elise had been given fierce bites that had to be looked at by Dr. Gerry Harding, their Chief Veterinarian.

Elise was fine, just a little cranky and sore.

Owen patted Elise's neck as he added, "And we had to make sure the island was safe for Dom."

Elise shivered her jaws in response; that was a very good point. She had to make sure this island was safe for the hatchling. She would feel terrible if anything happened to Dom. Even if Rexy was Alpha of this island, it was Elise's island too. She was next in line to inherit the position from her adopted mother. It was her responsibility to make sure guests and dinosaurs were safe. Alice and Dom were here to visit, and Elise wanted them to be safe.

Dom was the only Indominus hatchling; Elise wanted to protect that.

Elise paused where the beach began on the island before turning her head at hearing Rexy's roar. Even if Elise could take care of herself, Rexy always liked to hear a roar from Elise just to check up on her. The Indominus gave a shrill roar to let Rexy know all was well before she continued on her way.

Elise wasn't always fond of the beach; she was fine with the sand part. It was what lurked in the ocean that scared her. Elise had only swam in there once before meeting a fiercely territorial shark with a talent of finding the soft spots in her natural armor.

Elise had a new scar to add to her collection after that. Elise still had the large slash on her thigh from an angry Triceratops who had broken into her paddock. The Alpha had been looking for a missing calf and had assumed Elise the culprit. They fought before Rexy intervened and saved her life.

She also had scars on her face from fighting Blue, the Beta of the Raptor Squad. The bold creature liked to fight and challenge Owen. Elise had become Co-Alpha to make life easier. Blue had given her a nice slash on her cheek for giving out her first order.

Life was calmer though, and Elise didn't fight Blue anymore. She had no fresh wounds.

Elise wondered if Alice had scars or if she liked to fight. Isla Sorna did sound wilder than this island; she was sure Alice was a good fighter.

Hopefully there would be no fights today.

Elise walked more slowly in the sand that squished beneath her feet before she decided to walk on fours. It was just easier in the sand, and she didn't care if she wouldn't look as impressive.

Sand was hard to walk through, and Elise felt confident in her position over the island.

Elise continued to walk along the sand before perking up at the sight of snowy white scales gleaming in the morning sun. Elise couldn't believe it; another Indominus did exist, and she seemed to be the same size.

Elise didn't see the hatchling though, but the other Indominus lifted her head from the sand to stare at her. Both startled when the man next to Alice suddenly yelled Owen's name. Elise tilted her head at the happy cry before startling when Owen yelled, "James!"

He patted her neck, and Elise blinked before allowing Owen to slide off her neck. The man immediately began to run through the sand to meet his friend. Elise tilted her head further as the duo continued to run along the beach towards each other.

Elise rose to her back legs as she continued to follow Owen, and Alice followed James. Both men kept their arms outstretched before Owen jumped onto James, and the latter caught him before swinging him around.

Elise knew James was an old friend of Owen's from the Navy, but she hadn't expected such a lovey reaction. She could tell it was in all good fun though; Owen was very much in love with Claire.

It was funny to see, and Elise gracefully sat on her haunches when James dropped Owen down before they gave each other a firm hug. Owen pulled back with a grin on his face as he said, "James! Man, I can't believe it…you got uglier!"

Elise blinked before glancing at Alice who met her gaze evenly. Elise couldn't read much on the Indominus, but she seemed slightly wary. Elise supposed that was a normal reaction; this wasn't Alice's island, and she did have a hatchling to watch. Elise knew would have been nervous if she was Alice.

Elise applauded Alice for looking perfectly calm.

James gave a playful punch on Owen's shoulder as he retorted, "As long as I never get as ugly as you, I will be fine; between us, you are the amigo feo."

"I make ugly look good, James."

James snorted, and Owen glanced behind him before saying, "Well, James, this is my Baby Girl, Elise."

James grinned at Elise fearlessly before he looked back at Owen and gestured to Alice as he said, "And this is mi amor, Alice."

The two stepped around one another, and James smiled before saying, "Buenos dias, Elise. It is so nice to finally meet Owen's better half."

Elise gave a friendly croon before raising her hands to sign, 'It is nice to meet you, James.'

James chuckled at the hands spelling out his name before Elise extended a talon to him. The man fearlessly shook it as he said, "I know you are not deaf, but Owen says you like to assign words for names to people. Do not let Owen name me taco."

Elise pulled her lips back before giving her famous, sucked in laugh that never failed to make Claire join in. James pulled his lips into a grin before he began to laugh as well. Owen only shook his head in amusement before turning to a quiet Alice, and he pulled out the 3D printed bone from his pocket. Alice eyed it suspiciously, but Owen said, "James told me you like to talk in your own way instead of signing or writing. This is a Velociraptor resonating chamber, I know you can understand me, but…well, I want you to know I can get the gist of what you say."

Alice chittered at him, and Owen blew into the chamber to make a warm trill. Alice seemed surprised, but she didn't get a chance to respond before a flash of white bolted into Owen's chest with his own greeting. Elise startled at the whoosh sound Owen made before the little ball of energy proudly sat on him, and made his own trill in response.

Owen wheezed under the weight before Dom adjusted himself, and Owen smiled gratefully as he said, "And there's the man of the island."

Dom tilted his head when Owen whistled before saying, "I don't think the ladies are ready for you, Buddy. Go easy on them."

The hatchling chirped at him before getting distracted by Elise lowering herself to the ground. Dom was all for making a new friend, and Owen grunted when the hatchling made a large leap off him before bouncing into Elise's nose.

Elise felt herself melting at Dom putting his forelimbs on her nose as he sniffed her with interest. He was a healthy, happy hatchling with the brightest look in his eyes. She made a soft, low croon, and gently puffed air onto him when he decided to test the chewiness of her nose.

James pulled Owen up before glancing at Alice who was watching Elise with a critical eye. Dom let out a sudden squeal when Elise gave a gentle lick on him before he made a quick circle, faked charged Elise, ran around James, and finally tackled Elise's nose with fierce nips; Elise hardly felt them. She gave another croon before the hatchling suddenly froze at the sight of the feathered creatures. Owen raised an eyebrow at the sand being thrown into the air as Dom charged the flock a seagulls at full speed; Dom probably would have caught one if he hadn't been giving delighted war cries the whole way. Elise tilted her head at the sight before shivering her jaws at Owen; he was rubbing his chest slightly.

Owen smiled at her as he said, "I'm fine, Sunshine; I just need to brace myself before Dom tackles me."

James snorted as he said, "Dom likes to play rough."

"That'll be fun when he's Elise and Alice's size."

James grimaced, but he said, "Estará bien, I know Alice will teach him to be gentle."

Alice warbled at him, and Owen raised his eyebrow at Elise before glancing at a quiet Alice. He had honestly expected a much different reaction between the two. He had a feeling Alice would have been a little like this, but Elise was always openly warm.

Elsie was acting quiet, and Owen elbowed James before saying, "We'll let Elise and Alice get to know each other while we make sure Dom doesn't cause too much terror."

James nodded in agreement when Dom began to play tag with the ocean waves gently moving back and forth on the sand. The hatchling would bite at the retreating wave before bolting away when the foamy water would decide to chase him.

Dom was having a blast, and Alice relaxed into the same position as Elise with her limbs curled under her. James took that as a good sign, and Owen gave a crooked grin at Elise as he said, "Try not to talk Alice's ear off, Sunshine."

Elise garbled at the man; she would do no such thing, but Owen teased, "Yes, you are a talkative creature. We have to say good morning to all the honey bees in the meadow."

Elise chittered that he talked her ear off some days, but she only talked a little bit to several different creatures. It was important to thank the honey bees for the hard work they did in this world; Elise wanted them to know she appreciated them. She talked no one's ear off. Owen only chuckled before turning to leave only to yelp when Elise suddenly pinned him to cowlick his hair.

"Elise! No! What did I say about this?!"

Elise didn't care, and she only garbled that he shouldn't have teased her. James burst out laughing, and Owen grimaced between the licks before snapping, "At least get James!"

The man froze before trying to bolt, but Elise was a little quicker. Alice tensed when James yelped at the snagging talons as Owen made his escape before Elise gave the same, gentle, grooming licks on James.

"Ten piedad! Cedo! Cedo!"

Owen snorted as he wiped his face before dryly saying, "Elise doesn't know Spanish, James, and I suggest you be mindful about when you open your mouth."

Elise finally allowed the slobbered man to escape, and he spat a few times before grimacing as he pulled out a brown hair. He stared at it for a few seconds before Owen laughed, "I told you! That's probably from the Boer goat Elise ate this morning!"

Elise garbled again when the man began to spit, and Dom decided to see what the fuss was about; the hatchling had managed to get seaweed on himself when a waved had splashed him. He sniffed his slobbered human with interest before darting back to Elise because she was new to him. He growled playfully at her before charging her nose. He tackled and abused the snout until Elise decided she had enough of that.

Alice tensed again when Elise gently pinned Dom before she gave him the same treatment she did to Owen and James. Like the other two, Dom loudly protested the pointless bath. Elise ignored the unhappy wails as she gently cleaned the seaweed off the little ball of energy. She knew it wasn't her job to clean Dom, but she already loved him; he was important to her. A clean hatchling was a healthy one, and a healthy hatchling was a happy one; that was how Elise saw it anyway.

Dom was not having this; he was his own male. He would get dirty when he please, how he pleased, and no one could say otherwise.

Except for Alice and James…

Elise finally deemed the hatchling clean enough to release, and Dom shook himself off before proving his defiance by rolling in the sand. Elise moved like she was going to pin him again, and the hatchling quickly scampered out of reach with Owen and James quickly following.

They didn't want to get slobbered again either.

Elise only rumbled in amusement as she relaxed with a soft sigh. She watched Alice from the corner of her eye and decided she would let the other speak first if she wished. Elise would give Alice her ear if she wanted it, but both seemed content to silently get to know each other. If they were comfortable in silence, then things would be fine.

Elise felt comfortable, and she felt the ocean was beautiful today. She was very happy so far; Dom already had a special place in her heart, and James was a rare gem. Elise was sure Alice was a good soul as well; she was just quiet like Rexy, and her scarlet gaze reminded Elise of her long passed on sister. Small One had scarlet eyes as well though they had been flecked with gold. Elise missed her sister, but she felt Alice bore the same kindness Small One had. Alice's scarlet gaze seemed to burn with a restrained fire; she had a temper she wasn't afraid to unleash if needed, but Alice felt mellow to Elise right now. Elise liked that. She smelled strongly of her home, and Elise wondered what Isla Sorna was like; she would ask when Alice felt like talking.

Until then, Elise would enjoy her surroundings. She liked hearing the birds chirping, her human laughing, and the waves' soothing purrs in the air. Alice had a good energy about herself.

And Elise could certainly see why Owen had called her terrifyingly beautiful; it was fitting. Alice kept her snowy scales in pristine condition, and she carried herself with a natural grace. Elise didn't know if she did the same, but Alice's jaw wasn't crooked like her own.

James had been with Alice her entire life; Elise was sure Alice's vet had made sure to pull the teeth before her jaw could go crooked. Elise knew her own jaw was still crooked despite the dental appointments, and she doubted her jaw would go back soon. She glanced at Alice's snout; the mouth closed properly like it was supposed to.

Elise felt Alice was a tad bit bigger actually; a happy life had done her well. Elise was glad Alice never suffered abuse or loneliness; it was a nightmare Elise never wished on anyone. She still sometimes feared waking up in the confining walls with no one to talk to aside from her sister's skeleton. There were some days Elise wondered if this was all a cruel dream, and she was still in her paddock.

Or she had finally lost her mind like she almost had a few times in her confining cage. She would wander mindlessly while biting or chewing the unbreakable walls until her snout bled raw.

Elise shifted in the sand before puffing air through her scarred nostrils; she didn't think this was a dream or a hallucination, and she was happy for that. She had a family, a purpose, and a home. Now she had met another of her kind, and she couldn't wait to tell Small One about Alice and Dom. Alice was quiet like Small One; Dom was truly Echo on coffee.

Alice was good; Elise could tell. She gave the Indominus another glance before turning her gaze back to the ocean to simply sit and be.

She would let Alice talk when she was ready, but she gave a soft rumble. An official welcome to her home. It was polite, and Elise meant it.

* * *

So, this was Elise the Indominus Rex? The famous creature that Alice had heard about and was eager to meet? What made her so special? She looked just like Alice, just that Alice's jaw was straight while Elise's was kind of crooked. Alice began to dive deep into her thoughts as she pondered on what made the Indominus in front of her so special. Alice scanned the Indominus sitting in front of her and couldn't tell what made Elise so special. James did say that Elise was known for having a big heart. Alice listened to Elise's soft rumble and appreciated her for welcoming her to her home. Alice looked over at Dom and saw that he was having a good time. If Dom was happy, then Alice was happy. But, that wasn't always the case of course. Normally, Alice was happy all the time, but, since this was her first time being off of her island, and meeting another one of her kind, she had decided to stay a little quiet and simply observe Dom the whole time. Alice looked over into Elise's crimson eyes. Alice could see the warmth and joy in the crimson orbs. Maybe that's what made Elise special. Her big heart. Alice saw that Elise wasn't going to say anything until she spoke first. Alice thought about what to say first. First impressions were everything, that's what James had told them before arriving on Isla Nublar. Alice then decided to simply say hi to Elise, and gave a soft croon at her.

Elise snapped her attention to Alice and then let out a happy trill at Alice's greeting.

Alice was happy that Elise responded so positively. Alice could tell that Elise was kind of like Dom. Not the energetic part, but the enthusiasm and positivity that they had. Dom would never shut his mouth, but Alice and James grew to get used to it. Dom was always enthused about wherever he went on Sorna. Especially when it came to going near Sobek's territory. Dom liked pushing the Spinosaurus' buttons a little. But, Sobek wouldn't do the little Indominus any harm. Dom was a bundle of everything that made parents realize that they were in for the hell of a ride when raising a child.

Alice continued to think about her younger sibling and then looked at Elise and wondered if she had a sibling. Alice didn't want to seem rude presenting such a subject. So, she decided that she would hold off the question for later. Alice got up and slowly stepped up to Elise and then inspected her. She walked around her and checked every inch of her. Elise had a few scars from Lord knows what. Alice then could tell that Elise had to be a fighter. Alice was a fighter, too, but James had told her that he didn't want to have to deal with any kind of fighting today. Alice would respect the human's wishes so that Dom could be happy and enjoy the day. Alice knew in her right mind that Elise could be trusted, but Alice would wait to pin a trust sticker on the crimson-eyed Indominus. Alice realized that she hadn't said anything to Elise in a few seconds, but, Alice didn't feel like talking, or at least, starting to talk. She wanted Elise to start a conversation, and was grateful and respected Elise for having patience and waiting for Alice to say something. Alice did say something, now, it was Elise's turn to keep talking.

Elise liked Alice, and allowed the slightly larger Indominus to inspect her as she pleased. Alice was a very quiet creature, but Elise didn't mind. She hadn't been very talkative with Owen at first either.

All that mattered was Alice was willing to be peaceful, and she had given a warm greeting.

Alice finished her inspecting, and Elise made a soft shiver of her jaws when she realized Alice wasn't in the mood to speak first; that was fine. She had to admit she found this funny; she talked a lot to anything in general, and she was finally in the presence of her own kind.

Yet they hadn't said more than two words to each other.

Elise turned back to Alice; she actually had no idea what to talk about.

Elise was distracted by a welcoming hum sound, but Alice scrunched her snout at the little, fuzzy insect buzzing close to her. Elise didn't want Alice to hurt the honey bee, and she extended a talon close to Alice's face before the honey bee softly landed on Elise's talon; Elise did not doubt it had caught wind of the honey she had licked off her talons this morning. She chittered softly to the bee, wishing it a wonderful morning, and a pleasant life.

Alice blinked at the bug, and Elise decided she would talk about this.

She extended the occupied talon for the other Indominus to see, and Elise began to talk about how important this little thing was to the very world. She told Alice how this honey bee was responsible for keeping the world green and alive. Every flower, tree, and plant owed its very life to this hardworking creature. Alice continued to stare at the bee with curiosity, and Elise smiled gently when the fuzzy bug gave a buzz before flying off. Elise crooned happily as she watched the honey bee leave to make the world greener, and she turned back to Alice.

The slightly larger Indominus didn't seem to know what to do, and Elise tilted her head. Did Alice not care about the honey bees? Elise didn't think that was correct, but the other Indominus didn't seem to know what to make of the bee. She obviously never paid attention to the little bugs before, and Elise was suddenly struck.

Alice didn't see the little creatures in the world. She regarded the world as almost any adult would, and Elise was torn about that. She wondered if Alice older than her, but Elise swore they were the same age.

Maybe it was why Alice was so quiet; she was here as an older sister or parental figure, but Dom still saw the little things in the world. Even the ocean's gentle waves were regarded as a playmate.

Elise would show Alice just how stunning this world was. There was life in every corner, and even the smallest bug was important to the world. The large dinosaurs kept the peace on the island, the smaller ones managed the little problems, the birds brought songs taught through the generations, bees kept the world green, and Wind was a wonderful friend bringing the scents of faraway lands.

Elise would never regard the world differently; it would grow dull if she didn't take the time to smell the flowers or roll in the earth's riches. She saw the world as she had when she was a hatchling, and she never wanted to see it differently.

It was why she got along so well with the children; they saw everything. Elise loved it when they would bring in little things to show her. Sometimes it would be a stuffed animal, a crinkled flower, a bug, and one child had even brought in a mud pie just for her.

Owen had tried to get rid of it afterwards, but Elise hadn't let him. A child had put his heart and soul into creating it.

* * *

Elise rose with a rumble; they were getting nowhere here, and she wanted Alice to see everything in Jurassic World. The Indominus blinked at her, but followed when Elise playfully bumped into her shoulder before walking towards James giving Owen a noogie while Dom watched with interest. Elise puffed air on them before Owen glanced up with a smile as he teased, "I see Alice still has her ears."

Elise chittered at Owen; she would slobber on him again, but the man chuckled as he said to James, "We kind of have a plan on what to do for the day, but it depends on Alice and Dom's moods."

James nodded as he glanced at Alice who continued to eye Elise before flickering her scarlet gaze to little Dom. Owen chuckled when the hatchling thrust his head into his shoulder, and Owen said, "Well, we were thinking of starting at the Raptor Races before making something of a circle on the island. We don't really have anything in concrete aside from one of Elise's shows at noon."

James nodded as he said, "Dom likes to nap at noon. We can stop to eat while Elise does her show before we see the rest of the island."

Owen smiled at Elise as he asked, "Ready to go, Baby? The streets are still clear so we don't have to worry about Dom mowing guests over."

Elise garbled in agreement as the hatchling wriggled his hips in preparation for tackling Owen again, but the man pointed a finger at him as he said, "No tackling."

Dom rolled onto his back at the stern tone, and Alice narrowed her eyes, but James snorted. Owen shrugged while saying, "I've been tackled by Blue plenty of times; I've met my lifetime quota, and he needs to learn."

"I know, Owen, but look at that face."

Dom gave a chirp as he grabbed his tail playfully to chew it, and Owen snorted as he said, "Blue does something similar when Barry tells me I'm too harsh of an Alpha."

James chuckled quietly, and Owen looked at Elise as he said, "James and I are going to take a jeep with Dom; you two follow."

Elise nodded before chittering at Alice that they would be walking through the outer part of the park where the guests arrive to the island. The slightly larger Indominus tilted her head, but Elise gave another chitter as she followed Owen to the awaiting car.

Dom was all for being carried in the cushy jeep, and he gave a delighted chirp to his big sister. Alice replied by lowering her head to gently nuzzle him, and Owen blinked at the jeep slightly rocking under the hatchling's excited movements before he started the jeep.

Elise allowed the jeep to go ahead of them before she rumbled for Alice to follow. The Indominus made a sound as they walked alongside one another, and Elise began to talk about her raptor pack. They had a large pack of eight, and Alice listened with interest. Elise asked if Alice was part of a raptor pack, and the latter shook her head before chittering that she was neighbors with a strong pack who had a fiery leader. Alice was on good terms with them, but she wasn't part of the pack.

Elise was surprised at that, but she supposed she was an oddball. Owen had always been startled by her fearlessness around other species. He never thought she would have approached his girls to take over the pack during her rampage. Elise was ashamed to admit she had done so for no good reason. She had convinced Beta Blue to make her the Alpha after promising to free them from the humans. She had told Blue no human cared for them, but she did; it had only helped Elise when Blue had already been frustrated with Owen's poor communication.

A Velociraptor could not be trained to take only orders; they needed communication with their leader.

Elise startled from her thoughts when Alice asked how she came to be part of this raptor pack, and Elise unintentionally ducked her head in shame as she admitted she hadn't always been a good creature. Elise hoped Alice wouldn't be too harsh a judge, but Elise would tell no lies to Alice.

Elise had tried to destroy this park simply because she was tired of being the only miserable creature here. She confessed to using the raptors as pawn against the humans, and she had intended to slaughter all the humans as well as many dinosaurs. She wanted to share the misery.

Alice seemed struck at her capability to be violent, but Elise stood straighter as she gestured to Owen driving with Dom hanging his head out to catch the breeze with a wide mouth. Elise told of how he stopped her by simply telling her to stop.

Elise chittered she hadn't cared about that part; it was that she had intended to kill the Beta, but Owen had put himself in between the two to protect his best girl.

Elise had never seen a human defend another, and she had stopped her rampage on the chance that there was actually a decent human alive.

Alice scrunched her snout before bluntly asking why she had been so angry; there was no need for such pointless violence. Elise mentally winced at the sharp tone, but she calmly answered that she sought vengeance for the pointless abuse she had suffered in silence. She had been abandoned and left alone to rot with her sister in a small paddock. Elise told she was left with no humans to care for her, and she had to take care of her sick sister until she died.

The humans had been cruel to her, and she would be cruel back. They sought to control her, and she proved how low on the food chain they truly were. Elise reacted to how she was treated. She had been treated like nothing, and so she had proved what a night terror she could be. Now she was treated with respect and love; she had been taught better. She was now an Alpha on this island; she helped keep the raptors in line, and she was learning to be the Head Alpha of this island like her mother.

Elise startled Alice by asking if she was the Head Alpha of the island. Alice only blinked at her before chittering that she kept danger away from the humans in the southern part of the island. She wasn't an Alpha.

Elise tilted her head before replying that everything was connected on an island. Alice scrunched her snout, and Elise wasn't sure how to explain this to Alice. It seemed Alice liked to go about her day like any other creature. She woke up, ate, protected, and socialized with her family as she had every day of her life. Alice had roamed as she pleased in the lands of Isla Sorna, and humans were just another neighbor.

Elise turned back to the jeep ahead of them as she realized she probably delved into things quite deeply. It was something she had done in her isolation to prevent her mind from rotting. She pondered and thought about everything to keep her mind busy.

The little details in life are what saved her sanity, or at least slowed the decay of it until she had broken free.

Elise felt everything was deeply connected even if it didn't always seem like it. The very bottom was the plants who kept the air fresh while the insects tended to them. It moved up in size to the birds, scavengers, and all the way up to even the largest herbivore. Rexy was the Head Alpha here with Claire; they managed things in their own way.

Elise chittered that to Alice; everyone did their part to keep this island happy and healthy. She wanted to know who was the Head Alpha on Isla Sorna.

Alice blinked at her before replying that there was another who was larger than her with a proud sail on his back. They had fought before, and it was the only reason why they got along. Alice didn't have a word for Spinosaurus, but she described Sobek as best she could. Elise was genuinely interested in that, but the two picked up their pace when Owen gave a shrill whistle.

Elise told Alice that she was Co-Alpha with Owen; a lot of things came in pairs. Claire and Rexy were an Alpha pair.

She told Alice that she was most likely in the Alpha Pair with the one who was bigger than her.

Alice didn't give much indication to her thoughts on that.

 **A/N: Turtles and other readers! Two known Jurassic World fanfiction authors have put their minds together to create this fantastic collaboration! SkullsandDuggery's "It's Not the Raptor DNA" meets TurtleMaster341** **'s "Terrifyingly Beautiful!" Both authors hope that you enjoy this collaboration! Leave reviews and stay tuned for the ride ahead! If you haven't read the stories that these characters are from, then go and check them out! The world is set in 'Raptor DNA,' but is invaded by characters from 'Terrifyingly Beautiful.' More chapters will be uploaded soon! Enjoy and come back for more!**

 **P.S-Note: Unfortunately, the story isn't 100% complete due to both authors not being able to complete it. However, they did write a lot, so there will be more chapters to come! Both authors gave 100% authorization for this account to be created and share the major collaboration. They hope you appreciate the effort put into the story for all of you! Please, understand and empathize that they couldn't complete the story. But, don't let it discourage you from continuing to read the rest of the collaboration!**

 **If you have any questions: Please PM the authors.**

 **Thank you-TM of Skullduggery**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Raptor Races**

 **A/N: Take at least 1-2 breaks reading this chapter. It's around 16,000 words.**

James raised an eyebrow at the shrill shrieking and yelling going on before Owen immediately left the jeep. Dom flinched at the particularly vicious snarl before he scooted closer to James for some comfort.

Owen waved Elise over before he was met by Barry trotting over as he said, "Fox and Echo are at it again."

Owen sighed in exasperation as he walked over to the gates before opening the cage the held the door to the main paddock. Elise peered over the walls when Owen gave a sharp quick whistle before snapping, "Fox! Echo! Knock that shit off!"

The brawling duo immediately jumped away from each other, and Owen shook his head at the wounds on each of them. He opened the gate to walk inside before looking around.

"Blue?"

The blue scaled Beta poked her head from a pile of ferns to give a chirp. The dry look in her gleaming gold eyes suggested she had enough of the two rivals and decided to let them fight it out. Owen gave Echo and Fox a hard look before the latter ducked her head submissively and retreated into the ferns. Echo gave a proud snort, but Owen sharply said, "I told you to knock it off, Echo. You know better."

The bronze raptor with a permanent sneer on her face, courtesy of Blue, smacked her jaws together before going back to the brush. Blue flipped out of the ferns to eagerly meet her Alphas as she chittered a greeting to them.

Owen allowed himself to smile at his best girl before making a warm trill with the resonating chamber. Blue thrust her head into his shoulder before pausing to smell the new scents on Owen. Elise trilled her greetings, and the rest of the pack emerged looking bright eyed and healthy.

Owen gently stroked Blue, his oldest and most fiery girl who questioned everything he did because she decided that was her calling in life. Blue was a good Beta, but she could be a bully sometimes and bull headed.

Owen chuckled at the emerald scales as he said, "There's my peacekeeper. Decided to take the morning off, Delta?"

Said peacekeeper chirped as she tilted her jaws into the scratching fingers. Delta knew how to calm Blue better than most, but she was closer to Barry than she was Owen. She still respected Owen as the Alpha, but Barry and her were close.

Owen could hear Echo give another warning growl to Fox. Echo was his mellow girl, but she never passed an opportunity to fight. She had once tried taking the Beta position from Blue, but she had lost. She was the one who wasn't afraid of Blue.

Fox was his striped girl who was trying to rise in pack rank, but she preferred action to thinking. She liked to boss, but she was the only one with in the pack with amber eyes; she reminded Owen of a tiger.

A silver head popped from the brush with a chirp, and Owen laughed as he said, "Boo yourself, Ghost."

The silvery raptor bounced over before she decided to nibble at Owen's hair. Ghost was the cuddliest of the group, and she was cuddly when she knew the person. Of all his raptors, Ghost had gotten the short end of the stick when it came to patterns. A simple silver with glowing gold eyes.

She liked to scare anything she could. Animals, pack members, workers. She liked to pop up with a loud chirp before bolting away. She looked and acted like a ghost.

Owen glanced to the side to see Elise chittering with the other two members of the pack. India and Hailey. India was rustier than Echo in color with a constant dry, almost bored, look in her eye. She was the only one with a few scarlet feathers on her head. She was closest to innocent Hailey who liked to goof around most days. Owen found himself struggling to keep her attention, but Hailey listened to Elise.

He glanced behind him to see James leaning on the gate with a grin on his face while Dom peeked around him. Owen turned back to stroke the rainbow of scales before frowning.

He was missing a girl.

A shiver of bushes revealed the bottom of the pack, and Owen always felt his heart break just a little at the sight of scarred scales.

"Charlie, baby, there you are."

The scarred raptor gave a cheery though quiet chirp as she limped to meet Owen. Owen always made the girls come to him, but Charlie struggled to walk around. She was part of his original four, but she had almost been killed after Elise took over during her rampage.

Charlie had been too close to an exploding missile, and she was left half blind with heavy burns on her left side. Owen never thought she would have made it, but she had a strong spirit. Charlie was the only one who didn't race simply because she couldn't do more than a fast limp.

Owen gently stroked her face before allowing Charlie to rest her head on his shoulder as she chittered quietly. Owen had been terrified of the girls rejecting Charlie, but Blue had grown fiercely protective of her. She would get picked on sometimes, but Blue was always first to her defense.

Fox, Ghost, Hailey, and India had once tried to drive her out, but it was Elise who had drilled it into their heads that she stayed. Blue supported Elise more after that. The girls never fought against both their alphas and Beta; Charlie stayed.

"My beautiful girl; how's the leg this morning? Barry said it was bothering you last night."

Charlie chirped again as she leaned her weight on Owen, and he nodded as he said, "We'll get Doc over here to get a look at it."

Owen always adored how Charlie was the one who was usually in the best mood out of his girls. She stayed positive and didn't let her injury hinder her. Owen made sure to never treat Charlie too differently than the others. He would help her when she needed, but he wanted her to have a normal life. He wouldn't let her think her handicap was a hindrance on the pack.

Elise chittered a gentle greeting to the scarred baby, and Charlie gave a happy chitter. Charlie was a happy baby. She was happy to be alive, and she greeted each day with a good attitude.

Of all the things Elise regretted, putting Charlie in harm's way was right at the top.

Charlie never bore her any ill will though.

A small squeal was heard, and Blue immediately snapped her attention to the hatchling waiting by the cage door. Owen rolled his eyes at seeing all the raptors bolt over to the barred door while Dom backed up a few steps before snagging his claws into James' pants. Owen watched his girls before sternly saying, "Behave. Don't. Start. Shit."

He smiled just the slightest when the tails went down at the same time though Blue paused to question that order. She pondered it, weighed the pros and cons, before deciding she would follow that order, but she didn't lower her tail any.

Owen shook his head in amusement, but walked over with his hand on Charlie's back to reassure her that he very much wanted her as part of his pack. Owen didn't need to baby her much, but she needed a lot of reassurance.

Charlie always seemed to appreciate it, and she gently nuzzled Owen while limping over. Owen glanced up to the platform above as he asked, "Did you call Dr. Gerry over to look at Charlie?"

Barry snorted as he leaned on the rails before answering, "I made the appointment last night, Owen."

Owen nodded in approval as he eyed the waving tails before glancing over to see Alice standing tall next to Elise. She seemed curious, but Blue felt the scarlet gaze first. She gave a chirp before trotting over to inspect this larger threat with a critical eye. Blue stood proud and fearless as she seemed to look Alice up and down once before making a sharp bark. Alice seemed surprised at the firm tone, but she chittered back. Elise added her own barks before Blue puffed air through her nose to go back to the chirping hatchling who had an avid audience all his own.

James smiled at his boy before asking Owen, "Are you going to introduce us to the pretty ladies?"

Owen gave a crooked grin as he retorted, "I'm sure Dom will butter them up himself."

Dom gave a chirp before puffing his chest out; he knew he was drop dead gorgeous, and no one could say otherwise. He was a ladies' man through and through. Owen laughed at the adorableness, but he placed a hand on each of the girls as he introduced them.

"Blue is my Beta, and best girl. Delta keeps the peace, Echo tells Blue when she's being a shit, Fox is the oldest of her four siblings, she's bossy, Ghost likes to scare anyone, Hailey gets distracted by anything, and India is the mellowest of the group."

Dom made a throaty chirp as he made a circle before the girls chittered at him, and Owen crossed his arms at them. He didn't have all the sounds memorized, but he knew when he girls were pleased with what they were hearing.

Dom was smooth talking his girls.

Elise snorted when Ghost trilled warmly as she gave her chest a few licks after Dom made a throaty growl at her. Owen raised an eyebrow before glancing at Alice to ask, "Is he always this smooth?"

Alice seemed amused by that, and Owen blinked when his girls continued to give appreciative trills. Barry suddenly laughed, "If Dom continues at this rate, he will be the new Alpha."

"I think he's on his way to being part of the pack…"

James snorted before rubbing Dom's head who leaned on the human. The hatchling found the courage to go up to the bars while the raptors eagerly pressed up to catch a whiff of him. Owen gave a small snort; Dom was acting respectful rather than tackling the noses.

Owen glanced at Elise to ask, "What do you think? He can come in?"

Elise thought about that before chittering to the girls who seemed delighted at that idea. Owen rolled his eyes at his smitten girls before walking past them. He made them back away from the gate before opening the door, and Dom walked in. He sat next to Owen as the door shut, but Blue stood tall and intimidating as she dictated the right to inspect this creature first. The Beta had barely gotten a whiff of him before Dom suddenly rolled on his back with a chirp. Owen raised his eyebrows at how talkative he was, but Blue was clearly liking what she heard.

Blue deemed Dom a welcome guest after he gave a velvety growl, and the other girls tackled the newfound friend. Dom relished someone to chase and tackle. Ghost was his newest friend, but Dom would trot over to Alice every few minutes to tell her how much fun he was having. The hatchling would then get distracted by Ghost making a peep as she popped out of the bushes, and Dom would tackle the raptor.

Owen shook his head while Blue stood next to him. He gently touched her shoulder as he softly said, "We're going to have our hands full for the day, huh?"

Blue chirped before stiffening when Dom caught sight of Charlie resting in a soft fern nest. Owen really hoped Dom wouldn't get rough with her, and he called out, "Dom, that's Charlie; you really need to be gentle with her please."

Dom blinked before he chittered softly with the scarred raptor who replied easily enough. Dom didn't seem to know what to do, but he sat down before chirping. Charlie continued to talk softly; she never could get much volume to her voice after the missile. The hatchling walked around to smell the healed wounds, and Charlie would do her best to keep him in her sight; she got nervous with anyone on her blindside. Only Owen and Blue were allowed to stand there, but Dom showed a gentleness Owen hadn't expected when he softly began to groom the thick scars. Dom began to inspect the nest before he suddenly darted off into the brush. Owen crossed his arms until the white scales reappeared with fluffy ferns in his mouth. Dom bumped into a few things before finally making it over to Charlie, and he dropped the ferns in front of her.

Owen smiled when the hatchling began to tug out old ferns to replace them with the fluffy ones, and Charlie chirped softly. Owen walked over to the two Indominus as Blue trotted over to help the hatchling with the finer details, and Owen smiled at Alice as he said, "You have a really good brother, Alice. I hope he keeps that kindness his whole life. Did you teach him that or has he always been like that?"

Owen turned back when Dom gave another velvety growl, and he expected to see Dom smooth talking Blue.

He smiled when Charlie trilled as she gently groomed her claws. Dom was smooth talking Charlie.

Owen turned back to Alice to wait for his answer; Dom was pretty much a part of this pack now. Owen didn't mind; it was nice to have a guy in the pack.

Alice was happy that Dom was having a good time. She couldn't believe that he was being smooth with the raptors. What a ham. So, this was Elise's pack? Alice thought that it was both interesting and strange. Elise was an Indominus Rex, not a velociraptor. Now, she knew that she had raptor DNA in her, but it seemed weird having such a big creature be in a pack filled with dinosaurs a fraction of her size. Alice was relieved that the raptors accepted them as guests.

Alice thought back to what Elise had told her a little while back. Elise's rampage was driven out of rage and misery. Alice was flabbergasted that such reasons would cause Elise to create such chaos. Alice, when she went on her rampage on Isla Sorna, had one main reason, and that was because some corrupted humans had decided to steal Dom. Alice tore down trees, destroyed a few raptor nests, and killed the humans the kidnapped Dom. Alice vowed to herself never to rage like that again, because she wanted to be a good example around Dom. He was her world and she was his. Dom always imitated Alice's actions. When she hunted, he would copy her stance, her breathing, and her form of attack. Alice had taught Dom so far that humans were a no on the kill list, unless they were threatening you. However, even though Dom was being influenced by Alice, Alice was also being influenced by Dom. Dom helped Alice see how she used to act when she was younger. She was full of energy and was always rowdy. Dom also affected Alice's mood sometimes. If Dom was happy, then Alice was happy.

Alice took the time to look over Elise's pack. There was Blue One, Green One, Bronze One, Younger One, Bossy One, Scary One, Distracted One, and Mellow One. Younger One was injured by a missile, whatever that was, and couldn't run anymore. Alice was proud of her little brother when he brought ferns to Younger One. Owen said that Blue One was his Beta, and she had all right to. She was a fierce leader, yet sometimes she would be arrogant when messing around with her sisters. Green One was his peacekeeper? Shouldn't the Beta be the one who would try and avert any fights amongst the pack? If that's the case, then shouldn't Green One be the Beta? Bronze One fought for Beta position once and it resulted in a crooked jaw. Bronze One, Owen mentioned, never liked backing down from a fight. Bossy One was Bronze One's rival. How could Owen come to his senses to keep velociraptors in order? Scary One liked, well, scaring things. That would become a good thing around Dom, especially since he liked 'Hide-and-Seek.' Distracted One was always being distracted? Doesn't sound like a promising pack member to Alice. Mellow One was the chill one of the pack, and that made Alice like her best.

Alice looked down at Elise's human and thought about his question. It was a bit of both. Alice had taught Dom to be cool around guests, but never really focused on teaching him how to be around ladies. Maybe James taught him that. Alice would talk to James about it later. Alice warbled in response, telling Owen that it was both her and James.

Owen looked over to Elise to translate, and said Indominus dug her talon into the ground and wrote it out.

'JAMES AND ALICE'

"I know James isn't that smooth, but I'll take your word for it," said Owen with a smile.

Alice nodded her head at the human. This human was just as nice as James was. It's no wonder that Elise was such a big hearted creature. With this human caring for her, she would continue being the fun loving hybrid she was.

James had been there for Alice her whole life. From the day Alice hatched, up until now. Alice remembered that James was the first person she saw. She remembered that for the first few weeks, he would visit her every day and hang around her. Throughout the years, Alice started off simply being vigilant of James, being cautious of whatever action he took. But, she grew to love the man and trust him with her life. James was a great human, and she hoped that they would never lose their bond.

Alice looked over at Dom when she saw him looking for Scary One. She was good at hiding around and hen jumping out to scare him. Alice then relaxed a bit and sat on her haunches and let out a low exhale through her nostrils. Dom was good, so Alice was good, too.

James looked over at his amor and smiled at seeing her relax a bit. James turned his attention to the man that worked with Owen, Barry. Barry walked into the paddock and stepped up to Alice and then said with the utmost glee, "This is great! More snowflakes! You two are so beautiful, and the little snowflake is simply an adorable bundle of great joy."

Alice liked the kind words that seeped from this man's mouth. She stared at his smile and found it to be the best smile she had ever seen. It became her favorite smile, even beating James'.

"My name is Barry, I work here with Owen," he said to Alice as he extended a hand.

This human was very fearless. He wasn't in fear of Alice whatsoever, and that made Alice respect the man. She lowered her head and let his hand run gracefully on the snow white scales of her snout. Barry's touch was nice and gentle. Alice could tell that Barry was a strong, loving, and compassionate human. Through his smile and through his touch, Alice had the man figured out. James had taught her that a lot can be said about people through their smiles and touch, and Alice took it to heart.

Alice was starting to like Elise's home and couldn't wait to see more of it. Alice looked over at Dom, who had finally succeeded in tackling Scary One.

Elise crooned softly as she lowered her head to the ground, and Charlie hobbled over. Elise would never forgive herself for what her actions had caused, but Charlie was never angry with her.

Elise wasn't sure if she would ever look Owen in the eye if Charlie had been killed.

The green raptor chittered softly; she was happy to be alive, and she never got left behind.

Owen smiled before glancing over when the trailer began to back up to the gate. This was where the girls lived, but the actual racetrack had been built elsewhere. Owen checked his watch before walking over to the gates to help guide the driver back.

He opened the trailer door before inspecting everything himself. He always tried to do that if he could just in case something was missed. The wood shavings were fresh and clean. Owen was happy with the cleanliness of everything, and he opened the gate before giving a sharp whistle.

"Girls! Let's go!"

He had to snort at how every head perked up with utter delight, and he waited patiently by the door while the raptors bolted over. Owen held his hand out before saying, "Charlie goes first."

It was hard to train the girls to load calmly, but it had paid off eventually. The hardest thing was teaching Blue to load last so she was first to leave. It took a while before the Beta had figured it out, but it worked.

Owen smiled as Charlie gently stepped into the trailer before Echo immediately followed her. Owen walked in to shut the divider behind them just so Charlie wouldn't get pushed around. Echo was also kept separate because she started fights with Fox.

Ghost, India, and Hailey went in next before another divider was shut. Delta, Fox, and Blue loaded last before Dom decided he wanted in on the ride too. Owen almost shut the door on his tail when the hatchling squealed by.

Dom sniffed the wood shavings with interest before tasting a piece and spitting it out. Owen had to laugh as he said, "I doubt those would taste very good, Buddy. You sure you want to ride in the trailer?"

Dom curled his tail as he made a velvety chirp. He was very much sure he wanted to ride in a trailer full of pretty raptors. Owen snorted at the thrilled trills though Blue gave Dom a dry look.

"Alright, Buddy, go easy on them."

Owen chuckled at the chirp, and he looked to Elise as he said, "We're off, Sunshine."

Elise crooned, and Owen added, "Alice, Dom is riding in the trailer with the girls."

Alice could see that much; Dom was all for new things like that. He seemed pretty happy with being with the raptors. He would ride in the trailer.

Elise gently nudged her shoulder before motioning for her to follow the bouncing trailer.

Dom gave delighted squeals the whole way.

Elise always loved the Raptor Races; it was the only attraction that was almost completely hidden in trees or jungle. It was so funny to see new guests' faces as they tried to see the racetrack that they had pictured.

Elise knew what a horse racetrack looked like, and their Raptor Races were not that. It took a long time to get it going. The hardest part was getting security right so guests wouldn't be in danger.

The racetrack itself was enclosed in a large, glass tube as it made a wide circle. In the center was where people could sit or eat while watching the raptors zoom by. It was big enough to give the girls a challenge, but small enough for them to feel up to racing in another hour. They felt like they were running through the jungle, and that was most important.

Owen never forced his girls to race though; if they didn't feel well enough to race, that was up to them. It was the only way he could justify it. His girls were smart enough, and dangerous enough, to cause trouble if they weren't happy.

Most of the time the girls raced because they loved it; they had learned that the top three winners would always get the best cut of meat while the others were given smaller treats for their effort.

Charlie was given her own room where guests could see her so long as they remained quiet and respectful. Owen was actually impressed by how good people could be around his girls. He kept two security guards in Charlie's viewing room, but the worst they had to deal with was a kid crying over how sad he was for Charlie when he learned she couldn't race.

Charlie herself never seemed to mind the comfortable room, and she was quite mellow around the guests. She always had the option to leave if she wanted, but she liked to sleep in the fern nest with the quiet music to play over her.

Elise let out a soft sigh as she and Alice followed the bouncing trailer. Dom thought it was the greatest ride in the world, and Elise could hear guests talking in the street high above the road. It was the way the island was cut. The road leading to the Raptor Races was built in a lower section while the guests could travel there on the street; kind of like a cliff. It made it easier for park vehicles to travel without interfering with where guests walked. Elise could see the street if she wished, but she usually minded her own; guests could see them if they wanted to look over the railing.

Alice seemed content to keep close to the trailer while glancing around, but she didn't seem all that thrilled to hear the guests' constant chattering.

Both Indominus startled at a loud pop before the trailer suddenly rocked. The raptors and Dom gave very unhappy shrieks, and Alice immediately assured Dom when the truck stopped. Elise tilted her head before glancing to the side to see the tire had popped; it wasn't the first time, and she crooned at Owen when he came out with his head shaking.

"I don't know if Scott's driving is getting worse or if the tires are getting cheaper. We just replaced these last month."

Elise sat on her haunches while the raptors snarled at one another. Owen knocked on the door as he said, "Easy girls, easy. You're fine."

Dom gave an unsure chirp, and Alice wanted him out of there so she could check up on him. Elise translated that to Owen, and he pressed his lips before saying, "Alice, I cannot open any of those doors unless I'm loading or unloading the trailer into paddocks. It's against the policies here; Dom is fine."

Alice curled her lip dangerously, but Owen only said, "I promise Dom is fine, Alice; I'd dive in there if I didn't think he was, and the girls love him. They let me know when something is wrong, okay?"

Alice curled her lip higher because she wanted to make sure Dom was fine. Owen wasn't deterred, and he snorted, "Alice, I've seen plenty of teeth in my time. There are only two women who scare me when they bare their teeth. That's the Big Boss, and my mother."

Elise gave her sucked in laugh after Barry began to laugh hard. The rich sound seemed to calm the raptors into talking quietly, and Dom gave a loud chirp before he peeked through the window of the trailer. Owen poked the nose as he asked, "Keeping my girls safe, Dom?"

The hatchling glanced into the trailer to look at everyone before making a trill. Owen laughed, "That's my buddy; I knew I could count on you."

James snorted as he patted Alice's leg.

"Easy, mi amor, everything is fine."

Alice huffed, but she relaxed a little when Dom began to chitter with Delta. Elise crooned comfortingly to her; it was fine.

"Elise!"

Alice jumped at the excited shriek, and she followed Elise's gaze to see a human hatchling bouncing energetically at the railing next to them. Owen snorted, but he said, "Be calm, Elise."

Elise crooned as she rose before chittering to Alice that this was what she lived for. Alice blinked at her in confusion, but Elise walked over to the street that was just at her shoulders when she stood tallest, but she lowered her head to be eye level with the delighted child.

"Elise! I love you!"

Elise crooned softly as the mother smiled at the gentle giant. More enthused kids immediately glued themselves to Elise's face, and she enjoyed it. She turned into a bright array of colors that enticed delighted declarations of their love for her.

"It's another Elise!"

Elise turned her head when one of the kids finally pointed at a very confused Alice, and Owen snorted as he said, "Brace yourself, Alice. Elise's fans are like ten Doms on coffee."

Alice blinked at him, but Elise crooned gently to her. She turned back when one kid became confused.

"Is that Elise or is this Elise?"

The children went quiet at the possibility of cuddling a stranger. Elise's fans were loyal ones; Owen called them her Munchkin Army. The Indominus gave her famous sucked in laugh at the confusion on the faces, but a young teen declared, "This is Elise! She's the only one who can be that awesome!"

James rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Harsh…"

"It's her Munchkin Army, James; they're loyal little shits."

Elise crooned for the kids to be polite, and a pre-teen asked, "So what's her name? She's a girl right?"

James bet his last dollar that Alice would have lowered her brows if she could have. Owen had to cough to cover his laugh, but Barry comfortingly said, "Do not feel offended, Beautiful. Children ask questions for everything; you are simply new to them."

Alice flicked her tail, but Elise nodded patiently. She was never offended by these questions she had heard several times. Another kid finally said, "Of course she's a girl! Look at how pretty she is!"

"I think she's just as pretty as Elise!"

"I think she's bigger!"

Elise smiled at the bickering children and teens. She gave something of a sheepish smile to Alice; this was probably a bit much for one who wasn't used to a lot of little humans. Elise puffed air onto them to settle them, and an older teen asked, "So what's her name?"

Elise could see the teen had the pamphlet with the Sign Language alphabet in it. Claire had added them in case guests wanted to talk to Elise while she roamed around the park.

The kids always loved to try and guess what she was spelling.

Elise raised her hands to see the eager kids crowding anyone who had the pamphlet; this was her favorite part about talking with humans. They shared these to talk to her; parents held their children closer, siblings forgot to fight, and even strangers would get to know each other.

Elise had once received a letter from a man in Spain who had visited her show. He had her pamphlet and ended up meeting his now wife during the show when he shared it with her. They were having a daughter soon, and they were naming her 'Elise' in her honor.

Elise gently closed her hand into a fist with her short thumb pressed against her index.

"A!"

"Apple!"

"Abigale!"

"Amy!"

Elise snorted quietly as she extended her thumb out while pointing her index up.

"L!"

"Alex!"

"Alma!"

"Who names an Indominus Alma?"

Elise gave her sucked in laugh; she loved children so much. She could feel Alice's bewildered gaze on her back, but she stuck her pinky up as best she could while crossing her thumb over her two fingers.

"I!"

"Alicia!"

"Alina!"

Owen sighed quietly before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "Alice!"

Elise turned to glare at the man, but he shrugged unapologetically before going back to the tire. James started laughing, but Elise nodded at the crowd. A parent finally said, "I know Alice; she's from the other island."

Alice tilted her head, and another teen added, "Yeah, she's got the baby. I think his name is Dom."

A small five year old finally put her hands up as she loudly said, "I want to know how Alice got her name! Elise is named after the pretty piano song. How'd Alice get her name?"

Elise didn't know actually, and she glanced over her shoulder to chitter at the Indominus who had no intent of coming closer. Alice was staying right next to Dom.

Alice blinked at Elise's question. How did she get her name?

James should have figured that this question come up sooner or later. It wasn't every day that Alice was asked about her name's origin. Owen nudged James as he said, "Better go explain now; kids are actually pretty good listeners. I think it'll help them warm up to Alice before the noon show if the info has a chance to circulate."

James nodded as he glanced at Alice to see her still in thought about how her name came to be. The man walked over to Elise's side to look up to the rails full of eager, attentive kids next Elise's head. James couldn't help but put a small smile on his face when he began to explain Alice's name and how it came to be.

"A few days before Alice hatched, I was going through multiple names to give her, but I couldn't settle on one. I had also recently read 'Alice in Wonderland,' and 'Alice through the Looking Glass,' and both stories really stuck out to me. I enjoyed the various movie adaptations when I was a bit younger, and the name really stuck well in my mind. The day that Alice hatched, the only name I could think of was Alice, because on Isla Sorna, she really does live in a Wonderland," said James.

Alice looked at her human and tilted her head slightly. He named her after some character from a book and movies? What was Wonderland? Alice would try to get it out of James later. Alice turned her attention to the children when one of them said, "That's so cool!"

"Say, can we meet Dom?" asked one of the teens.

James glanced back at the jiggling trailer and said, "Uh, Dom isn't...available at the moment. But, you'll be able to meet him later today. Sorry you guys."

Alice felt kind of bad at seeing some of the younger hatchling humans frown at not being able to meet Dom. This was the first time that Alice met human hatchlings, and she was quite surprised when they ran up to Elise and showed her the utmost of love. Alice still couldn't understand how one Indominus can be so famous amongst humans. Alice could tell that Elise loved the hatchlings back as well. Her big heart was still the major factor of why humans love her. Alice stood back with the trailer and James walked back as she continued to simply watch the small humans play a little with Elise. Owen had said that the small ones were like Dom on coffee. But, Owen was wrong. Dom on coffee was something that the world was not ready for. It had been an accident. Dom had gotten a small sip of James' coffee one morning, and all of Isla Sorna was on high alert as the hatchling Indominus ran, hopped, and tackled around like the Flash if she was a football player and a bunny combined. It was something that Alice would rather forget and never tell anyone.

Alice wondered why the kids didn't seem as interested in her right now. She was a surprise to the world, right? These kids were getting the chance to meet her first hand and they weren't using it whatsoever. Alice couldn't believe the minor jealousy she was feeling. She wasn't big around crowds, but James hoped that today would help her get used to crowds. If Alice was the sweetheart that James said she was, then this was her chance to prove it.

Alice decided to try out something new, so she walked over to the flock of kids and then trilled at them with a smile. The kids immediately flocked over to Alice and began to touch all over her face. Alice felt weird at first, but nothing a little friendly competition with Elise could do to help her with being good around other humans besides James. Alice curled her tail around and let a few of the kids crawl onto her face.

"Mommy, take a picture!"

"Hey, Alice, turn your head around for a selfie."

"This is fun!"

Alice felt happy inside knowing that the small ones were satisfied riding her and being around her. Alice turned her head to Elise and then let out a playful, yet partially intimidating croon.

Elise was a little surprised by Alice's change. She expected Alice to open up with time. But, Owen did say that Alice was a sweetheart. What better way to prove herself now. But, now, a little competition had begun. Alice told Elise that she had met her match. Oh boy...

"There's the amor that I know and love!" said James with a smile on his face.

"She like that on Sorna?" asked Barry.

"Yeah. She's a real sweetheart."

"Seems like she's giving Elise a little competition to see who's the better Indominus," said Owen.

"Well, may the best Indominus win."

"Why not wager something?"

The two men looked at Barry and then thought about the man's words carefully. A small bet sounded fun. They hadn't had a bet since they last saw each other in the Navy.

"Sounds interesting," said James.

"What are we wagering?" asked Owen.

"If by the end of the day, kids end up all over Elise more than Alice, then I'll pay you fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks? Are you the same James from the Navy?"

"Fine. Winner gets a hundred dollars."

"You might as well pay me now then, James."

James rolled his eyes and snorted at the man. There was no way that James could lose, right? Alice was new to the island, meaning that everyone would want to be around her and get to know her more. James basically had the upper hand, but Owen thought otherwise.

Alice liked the children that flocked around her face. She admired them because they had only met her now and yet they showed her love and affection. Alice liked the attention, it soothed her a bit and kept her mind off of being tense and serious. That's why Dom was so crucial to Alice. He soothed her in a way that not even James could.

Dom was having the utmost of good times being stuck in a trailer full of pretty ladies. No one, not even Alice, could ever understand why he was so smooth with them, but he was. Perhaps Dom learned something from one of the Velociraptors from Sorna. Dom was such a ladies' man, a smooth criminal. How? He was so young! Maybe Dom was just that good.

Elise watched Alice with intent and slight confusion. Why would Alice tell Elise that she had met her match? Elise then began to understand what the slightly larger Indominus meant and stepped forward and changed an array of colors, making the kids flock over to her. A few stayed over with Alice, mostly because they were on her face and they didn't exactly know how to get down after she lifted it to stare at Elise. Alice lowered her face and let the rest of the kids get off. Alice stared back at Elise and the kids with determination. A small battle had begun between two of the fiercest predators on the planet.

"Seems like I've got the money in the bag," said Owen.

"Whatever, Owen," began James, "it's still early in the day."

"We'll see, James."

Alice then decided that the best way to get everyone's utmost and undivided attention, was at the one place where humans went to watch Elise flaunt her scales and show them how smart she was: Elise's noontime show.

Elise snorted; she had never thought of this as a competition, but the raptor in her demanded she compete if she was challenged. She loved her Munchkin Army, but she had to work to get them. Alice was in for a surprise if she thought being new would earn her all the children's favor.

But a part of Elise was thrilled at seeing Alice so gentle around children. Elise didn't think it would have ended well if Alice had gotten rough with them. Parents wouldn't have been happy, but Elise was happy it had gone over well.

She felt she had won this round, but she had a feeling Alice teamed up with Dom would be unbeatable.

Or Dom would be himself and steal the entire crowd for himself while Alice and Elise were left in the corner. Elise bet her best cut of beef that would happen; Dom was going to win. He was adorably cute.

Elise caught Alice's look before chittering that to her. The larger Indominus blinked before glancing at the trailer, and quietly agreeing with her. Elise gave another sucked in laugh, but she paused when a kid leaned on the rails to ask, "Elise, are you happy to meet Alice and Dom?"

Elise immediately nodded, and the kid smiled as she asked, "Are they going to live here?"

The scarred Indominus shook her head before blinking at the saddened look.

"But…you'll be the only Indominus here then. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Elise was warmed by that, and she signed Rexy's name. She wasn't alone; she had a pack, her mother, and Owen. They weren't her species, but Elise was neither alone or lonely most days. There were some days she had been sad at being the only of her kind, but Alice and Dom existed. She wasn't the only one; that was enough for her.

They glanced up when the speakers announced the Raptor Races would start soon, and someone asked, "Are you going to the races?"

Elise nodded, and the crowd waved farewell before dispersing in that direction. Elise accepted her kisses before smiling at children demanding Alice lower her head to receive the same love. She was Elise's friend, she got kisses too.

Alice was good, and children loved that.

Owen, James, and Barry continued to work on the tire while Elise chittered quietly with Alice. She wanted a clean challenge between them and no hard feelings no matter what happened. Alice easily agreed though she felt a little playful.

Elise tilted her head when Alice teased her; Elise would have no chance with Dom on Alice's side. Elise glanced at the trailer before chittering her agreement; it wouldn't even be a fair shot with Dom in the mixture. Alice snorted, but Elise playfully replied that she could convince Dom to go his own way; he could hog all the attention for himself.

Alice pulled her lips up into a fond smile, and Elise let out a relaxed sigh. She was happy with today.

"Elise!"

The crimson eyed Indominus turned to the desperate hiss before blinking at the young man running towards her while trying to look like he was just walking fast. He looked sweaty, and Elise could smell his fear; she was sure Alice could smell the same thing.

The man let out a nervous sigh before saying, "I really need your help, Elise. I-If it's not too much trouble…"

The man blinked at Alice before saying, "Oh my God, this is perfect. You're Alice!"

The Indominus nodded though she wasn't sure what to do with the sweaty human. The man wiped his hands on his pants as he said to Elise, "I really need your help please."

Elise chittered that he just said that, but she would help him. She knew how to get help if she personally couldn't do anything; Security was always nearby to lend a hand to guests. The man took another breath before saying, "My girlfriend is a huge fan of you and Alice. She's an artist and you've really inspired her to stick to what she loves."

Elise knew where this was going, and she shifted excitedly. The man let out a nervous laugh, but he turned slightly serious as he said, "Elise, you really helped her get through her dark days after her mom passed away; she couldn't paint anything until she saw a video of you…turning all those bright colors. She really looks up to you because of how you went through everything you did but gave the world another chance. You'd be amazed at how colorful her paintings turned after seeing you. You're like her role model with how strong you are."

Elise crooned that she was humbled to have helped so much in this woman's life. She would help any way she could, and the man smiled at Alice as he said, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Alice, but my girlfriend loves how you protect Dom so fiercely. It helped her get through the custody case for her little brother because you took on an entire friggin' island! That's amazing!"

Alice tilted her head at the man, but he turned back to Elise as he said, "I know you're really busy, Elise, but I brought my girlfriend here so she could meet you. I really, really want to propose to her, but I need your help. Please, it would mean the world if her role model would be pa-"

Elise gave a delighted trill before he could finish his sentence; she loved helping couples propose. It was the greatest thing in the world right next to scaring Owen. She nodded her head before placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

They would both help.

Alice blinked, but the man heaved a sigh.

"Oh man, thank you guys so much! I was going to wait until your noon show, but…"

The man bounced on his heels a little as he said, "I'm too nervous to wait…"

Elise could see that much; he would probably work himself into a heart attack if he waited that long. Alice still wasn't sure what was going on, but Elise signed at the man. He let out a breath.

"The plan, right, the plan. Okay; her name is Ashley, and she always wanted a conversation with you. She has the sign alphabet memorized, and I was hoping you could do a sort of charades thing with her."

Elise nodded; she knew what charades was because she had done this one before. But her favorite proposal was pretending to eat the girl before spitting her out in front of her petrified mate. It had been hilarious because the woman had fainted at seeing the ring being offered to her.

The man relaxed a little as he said, "Great, but I want you to make her guess the big question of marrying me. I'll stand a little behind her while she guesses; when she gets it, make her turn around, and I'll already be on my knee with the ring…hopefully she says yes."

Elise snorted; she only helped one proposal where there wasn't an immediate yes because the man had fainted from nervousness. His girlfriend was so confused that Elise laughed until she had to leave.

The man let out another nervous breath before saying, "I got this…"

He then stared at Alice as he admitted, "I actually didn't know that you'd be here this day…"

Elise garbled at the man before shooing him off. She assured him that she knew how to get Alice into the part easy. The man somehow understood that, and he smiled, "Great, thank you, Elise. Really."

Elise shooed him off again, and he took a few steps back as he said, "She's at the restroom right now, I'll go get her."

He wiped his hands again before shakily saying, "I'm so nervous…she's already asked me why I'm so sweaty; I'm terrified she suspects something."

Elise knew the best proposals were the complete surprises because the reactions were amazing. She startled the man by wrapping a hand around him before giving a slobbery lick on him. He looked completely caught off guard until Elise winked, and he said, "Ohh, I get it! Covering the evidence! Brilliant!"

The man immediately trotted back, and Elise sat on her haunches while Alice demanded to know what situation she had been dragged into. She was here to enjoy herself, not be pulled into Elise's job as an Alpha. Elise chittered back easily that this was one of the greatest things to do. They were going to help this man present a shiny rock to his mate in hopes that she would spend the rest of her life with him. Alice tilted her head before asking why a rock. Why not something useful or impressive?

Elise replied that she had no idea, but the reactions were amazing. Humans reacted hilariously; some fainted, laughed, but most cried tears of joy. Elise asked if Alice liked to surprise humans, and the latter nodded; she loved to 'surprise' James. Elise chittered that this human was going to be very surprised.

This was a happy thing they would be helping with, and these humans would never forget their kindness. Alice tilted her head, and Elise paused before explaining.

Through the aftermath of her rampage, she had learned how her actions affected the world. She had scarred this island emotionally and physically, but she had been astounded by the ripples of her actions. Elise added that she had hurt hundreds of people who weren't even on this island because of what she had done. Families who lost loved ones, friends who would never return home, and wounds that would never heal.

All because she had chosen violence.

Alice tilted her head, but Elise gestured to the direction the man went as she continued that good actions were ripples too, but they seemed to be smaller ripples.

Alice dryly retorted that Elise looked into things a little too deeply. She was doing a good deed for strangers; nothing more. It was a kind thing to do, but she was wordy.

Elise puffed air through her nose before spotting a puddle that had filled a hole on the sidewalk; it had already been taped off by Maintenance to be fixed later today. She tugged Alice along a little before gesturing to it. The larger Indominus blinked at it, but Elise chittered to look at the leaf on the side.

Alice didn't really care about the leaf, but Elise hovered her large talon over the center of the puddle before dipping it in. The talon pulled back, and a drop fell before rippling the waters; the leaf moved up and down with the waves. Alice wasn't impressed; she knew that would happen.

Elise leaned close to Alice as she chittered that was what her actions did to the world. No matter where she dipped her talon, her action would always affect the leaf. Whether it was good or bad, big or small, was up to her. Rampaging had been very bad ripples, but helping this man propose would be a good ripple. It would be a small ripple, but a good one.

They would help two humans start their lives together as official mates. That would affect the family, their friends, and children. It would be a story to tell in the future; if the proposal was good enough, it would even make others smile at hearing it.

Alice blinked at it, but she didn't get a chance to reply before the sweaty human returned with his star-struck girlfriend. Elise crooned warmly as the man smiled.

"Ash, this is Elise and Alice."

Alice tilted her head before chittering to Elise that she now didn't know her part in this because of stupid leaf water. That was going to be a nice ripple on whatever they were going to do. Elise lightly poked Alice before giving a challenge; she needed to be on her toes. Good Alphas knew what to do.

Alice snorted at the challenge, but the woman with short brown hair gaped at them in amazement before growing flustered as she said, "Alice, oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you too! You're so beautiful!"

Alice tilted her head; this was the first human to acknowledge her before Elise. Elise nudged her quietly, and Alice chittered her thanks. She liked this human; she would help present the shiny rock.

It better be a big rock.

Ashley turned to Elise as she gave a shy smile, and said, "I'm sure you hear this a lot, Elise, but I really look up to you…"

Elise crooned gently as she puffed air onto Ashley. Alice could see the sweaty human fumbling with something in his pocket, and she assumed it was the rock. Alice quietly chittered a question.

How to start the game he talked about without sounding suspicious. Elise blinked, but Ashley suddenly said, "I hope I'm not asking too much, Elise, but I'm working on my biggest painting yet. It's inspired on how you turn from white to the watercolor rainbow. May I please see it?"

Elise nodded to stall, and she chittered to Alice that the game was to guess the question. Ashley was distracted by the rainbow of colors.

"Jake! Look at how vivid these colors are!"

Jake smiled warmly, and Alice was determined to make Ashley surprised. She chittered to Elise while staring at the woman. Ashley misunderstood, and thought Alice was talking to her.

"I-I…didn't quite catch that, Alice…"

Alice was about to correct before an idea hit her, and she chittered to Elise. Make Ashley guess Alice's question of accepting the sweaty human's desire to be her forever mate.

Elise told Alice that she was a brilliant creature.

Ashley looked unsure, and she asked, "Do you know sign, Alice?"

Allice shook her head, and Elise chittered for Ashley's attention as she raised her hands. The woman bit her lip as she admitted, "I only know the alphabet…"

'G-U-E-S-S'

Ashely blinked, and Jake suggested, "L-Like charades."

Alice gave Jake a look to stay quiet because he was going to give himself away by stuttering. His girlfriend didn't notice, and she brightened.

"I love that game. Okay! How many words?"

Elise splayed her palm as Alice watched with interest. She wanted to know how this game was played.

"Four words."

Elise nodded, and she took her index before drawing a hook in the air with a long tail. Ashely blinked before saying, "A question."

Elise crooned; she loved it when they were good guessers. She remembered one man who had been so god awful at this game that she had simply turned him around to see his girlfriend with the ring.

That one had ended in a yes.

Ashley brightened as she said, "Okay; a four word question that Alice has for me."

Alice nodded happily; this was going very smooth, and she carefully watched Jake to make sure he didn't mess up. He had actually started to sweat more; he was a nervous human indeed, but Ashley didn't seem to notice.

She was in the presence of her idols.

The woman gave a small bounce as she asked, "How?"

Elise shook her head.

"Is?"

Another shake.

"Can?"

Elise knew this was the hardest part, and she shook her head again. Ashley went through the list mentally before asking, "Will?"

Elise crooned excitedly, and Ashley blinked at Alice.

"Will what?"

Elise gently nudged at Alice, and the latter gently pointed at the woman.

"Me?"

Alice shook her head, and she asked, "I?"

They both nodded, and Alice stiffened when Jake gave a wobble. She knew what a fainter looked like; he better not faint or Alice was going to be mad. Elise snorted quietly before touching her claws to her lips as she moved her jaws like she was talking. Ashley blinked, but tried, "Will I speak?"

Elise made a motion that she was close, and the woman watched the mouth move before asking, "Talk? Say?"

The Indominus gave a delighted croon for the correct answer, and Alice eyed the wobbling man with a dangerous glare before turning soft when Ashley smiled at her.

"Okay, will I say…?"

Elise nodded her head once, and Ashley blinked.

"Will I say…yes?"

Alice finally understood how Elise was wording the question, and both Indominus made delighted sounds. Alice praised the Elise for being good at this game. Elise replied that this was a smart human; they normally took longer to get it. They were lucky this time.

Alice snorted, but Ashley looked at her with confusion as she asked, "Will I say yes to what?"

Alice motioned to behind the woman when she saw Jake go down. She thought he was fainting; he could at least present the rock while on the ground. Ashely turned around in confusion before gasping at seeing her boyfriend on his knee with the open box held out to her. Alice was about to chitter at Ashley to raise her standards before saying yes. That was a tiny rock; she could find a better mate.

"Ash, will you-"

"Yes!"

Elise smiled as the woman tackled her love onto the sidewalk before kissing him firmly on the lips. This was a good one, and she wished them many happy days filled with lots of heathy hatchlings. Alice watched Jake put the silver rock on Ashley's finger, and she assumed that meant they were mates now.

They did look very happy, and Alice thought that was most important.

Elise gently nudged her as she directed Alice's attention to the other humans watching. Alice looked at the little rectangle they held in their hands; James called them phones. Elise chittered that now the rest of the world would see how they helped this couple become forever mates. Now they made a lot of humans happy because they liked to see that sort of thing. Alice thought that was nice, but they turned when Owen gave a whistle. It was time to go so they weren't late to the races.

Elise made to leave, and Jake called out, "Thank you guys so much!"

Alice chittered that he was welcome, and Ashley laughed, "You're both so amazing, thank you!"

The duo left the happy couple, and Elise barked that she was happy Alice had come up with the plan so easily. She was smart about it. Alice crooned it was good teamwork, but she wasn't going easy on Elise during their competition.

Elise only flicked her tail on Alice's shoulder; she was confident in her Munchkin Army.

* * *

The rest of the ride had been smooth though Dom had decided he wanted out of the trailer first. That hadn't settled well with Blue as she was the one to lead the pack out, but Elise had convinced the Beta to make an exception for the hatchling who didn't know better.

Dom made a mental note to remember that.

The racetrack was large, and Elise could already hear the loud guests in the center of the ring where the food and betting booths were. People could stand next to the glass, sit closer to the center of the ring, or simply watch the large TVs place in different sections; all the racers were fitted with cameras similar to what they had worn during Elise's rampage. There was a lot in the center of the racetrack, but it wasn't crowded; the track had been built to test endurance as well as speed.

The raptors had been unloaded into a smaller paddock that led to Charlie's room and the starting gates. If anyone decided they didn't want to race, they could sit with Charlie.

Elise had her own little bit of road that permitted her to walk around the outside of the racetrack ring in case she was needed to break up a fight. There was also a section inside the ring where she could sit in case the weather wasn't kind. She had a fence between her and guests while being able to see into Charlie's room though there was a ceiling.

It was where she currently sat with Alice though the space was small enough to force the two to sit close. Elise didn't mind, and she rested her head on the shoulders of Alice while yawning. Guests had already flocked over to see both of them, and Alice chittered a question.

Why was she the one closer to the humans?

Elise replied that she was giving her a chance to make a better impression on the guests before they had their grand finale at her show, and she was new. Alice simply snorted, but she glanced into the clear ceiling when Charlie limped into the room. Blue immediately followed to inspect every nook and cranny before jumping high as Dom made his loud entrance. The Beta gave a sharp bark to behave, and Dom flipped onto his back.

Elise chittered for Blue to be gentle, but the raptor snapped that he needed to learn manners before becoming an adult. Alice curled her lip, but Dom chittered quietly to apologize.

Blue only huffed before leaving. Charlie watched her sister leave before making soft barks at the hatchling who replied by sliding into the nest with her. Dom cuddled close to her side as he began to talk her ear off though she didn't seem to mind.

Elise quietly relaxed her head back onto Alice's shoulders as she allowed the soothing sounds of the people talking and being won over by adorable Dom cuddling Charlie to wash over her. Elise was pretty sure she would fall asleep, and she chittered to Alice to take the opportunity for a nap if she wanted.

The races took a little bit to get started.

Alice only shifted as she glanced around to look at the area around her. She glanced down at the fence next to her, and she could lower her head to the guests if she wanted to, but most seemed focused on Dom who finally realized he had another audience.

The hatchling immediately rolled onto the glass until he was on his back and gave an adorable chirp. Alice snorted; Dom was very much so going to win over the hearts of these humans.

She was glad they remained calm though.

Alice thought back to a time when she was young on Isla Sorna, when some people had come over to the island to see her and to see if she was a stable Indominus. Alice wasn't very fond of humans when she was younger. She was always scared of them because she feared that they would hurt her. But, thanks to the help of James, Alice grew to tolerate humans, but, she knew that not all humans were sunshine and rainbows. Alice saw these guests of the park as tolerant people. Small children were more tolerable than adults. Adults had a better understanding of their decisions and knew the complete difference between right and wrong. Children saw the world as a big playground to explore, just like Dom. Dom loved exploring, but he didn't always think about the consequences that would follow of where he would go. Alice remembered the first time that Dom went out into Sobek's territory. It was a terrifying moment. Alice ran over to Sobek's territory and had to stop the Spinosaurus from killing the hatchling. Alice then told Dom to be careful around the island and not to wander off and push anyone's buttons especially Sobek's. Sobek and Alice were friendly to each other now, but Sobek still had to be the cranky dragon that he is to maintain Apex predator status.

Alice let out a sigh as she shifted her gaze to a now sleeping Elise, whose head was resting on Alice's shoulder. Alice was starting to like Elise. She could see now that Elise's big heart was a very good thing. Even if Elise saw the world through the eyes of a child, Alice was surprised by how she's helped people realize the world around them in a different aspect. Elise helped others see through the eyes of an animal, a feat that most people wish they could experience. The world was wild, but it was also very beautiful. It was a kill or be killed world, but it was still nice to see that sometimes, predator and prey would actually get along so well. Like when watching lions cuddle all over humans, or watching Dom tackle James when he saw him. Even watching Elise slobber all over Owen was a sign that both predator and prey could get along rather than strangle each other. Alice knew that Elise knew that the world was crazy, and she respected the fully repented Indominus for her efforts of kindness and maintaining balanced relationships with everyone she came into contact with.

Alice reflected back to when she wasn't such a sweetheart. Alice, in all honesty, used to be an ass to James, and everyone that she came into contact with. Alice didn't like people invading her bubble, and when they did, they got bitten. James however, would always avoid Alice's charges. Alice pushed every animal that she saw around. She squished insects, pushed around handlers, and, whenever she would see a velociraptor, or some other small predator, like a compy, she would either bully it, or beat it up. One day, James decided that he had had enough of it and yelled at Alice in such a stern tone. Alice listened to James the whole time and then took his stern words to heart. Alice had to learn to be nice to those around her, especially the innocent ones. Since then, Alice had to be a sweetheart to everything and everyone.

Alice then snapped from her thoughts when she heard people giving delighted sounds at watching Dom simply being adorable. Alice couldn't believe that her little brother was such a hit with the guests of the park. She knew that she was new to the guests, and there were some flocked at where she was with Elise, but the people were more interested at watching Dom roll around and occasionally chew on his tail. Alice suddenly wished that she could be a ham like Dom. Maybe if she was a hatchling just like he was at the moment, she was sure she would win everyone's hearts, but it seemed like Dom was pulling it off perfectly.

Alice had taught Dom well, and she was proud of what she had helped him accomplish. At first, Dom didn't listen to Alice whatsoever and ran off wherever he felt like, and that agitated Alice to no end. Dom began listening to Alice after her "little" rampage on Sorna. Dom was kidnapped by some bad guys, and did Alice get mad. It was like Alice got possessed and went all out. She destroyed everything that crossed her path. She destroyed the kidnappers' camp, and destroyed their bodies with her teeth. Dom had never seen his sister so mad, but he began to listen to her after that incident. Alice then on began to teach Dom to keep his cool in a bad situation, a slightly hypocritical lesson coming from the one who let out all her rage in an instant. She also taught Dom to be nice around guests, and to not run off. That was Alice's golden rule to Dom. But, Dom would break the rule, and Alice had to scold him a little so that he could stop running off. Alice hoped that Dom wouldn't break that rule while they were here.

Alice began to think about the real precedence at hand. That raptor races. Why did humans get entertainment out of watching animal? What amusement was there when it came to watching a fierce predator run along a track? Alice had heard a few people talking about money. Were people trying to buy the raptors? What on Earth was a bet? All these questions, yet no answers.

Maybe Elise knew what they were, but that Indominus was drop dead asleep right now, and Alice didn't want to disturb her. Maybe she would ask James about it. But, how? Alice had never been able to fully communicate with James. James had thought of an idea. Bringing out laminated letters and have Alice sort them out to form a few words, rather than a full on sentence. Alice thought that it was an interesting idea, but it was one that was never executed.

Alice hated not being able to fully communicate with her human. It frustrated her when she had a question, or was going through a problem, and she tried telling James about it so that he could help her resolve it. James knew how to read Alice a bit through body language and it made Alice happy that James could tell her basic emotions that she was feeling. James was just an awesome human. James always knew how to push Alice's buttons, but he also knew how to calm Alice down. James actually taught Alice English and Spanish. Alice was pretty much bilingual, but she couldn't fully speak whatsoever, so it seemed like a dead language to learn since she couldn't fully utter words.

Alice sighed heavily as she actually felt her body drooping. She was a bit tired and guessed that she could go for a small nap, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of Dom. She glanced at the hatchling one more time and saw that he was still maintaining a growing audience. Dom was fine, so Alice was fine. Alice then closed her eyes and drifted off into a slumber.

Dom chirped again before craning his head to see his big sister and Elise sleeping quietly. He gave a loud chirp; this wasn't the time for sleep! They were having an adventure! Dom wasn't sure what the adventure was at the moment, but he rolled back over to ask the scarred raptor if she knew what was going on. She was nice, and she was happy with life. Dom liked that.

He trotted over to her good side before asking why they were here. The raptor paused before answering that the pack was here to race one another. The one who ran the full circle here got the best tasting meat in the world; it melted in your mouth.

Dom perked up; he liked food. He wanted to taste this amazing meat. He would have to race and win? Dom could do that, but he paused to ask if she had ever won. The raptor replied that she was never the fastest, and she couldn't run anymore, but Blue always shared a little bit if she won.

Dom plopped on his haunches to think for a few seconds before glancing at his sister. She was sleeping; he could run very fast, and he was good at dodging obstacles.

The Indominus hatchling chirped as he made his decision. He would enter this race, win the meat, and share with his new friend since she couldn't race.

Charlie seemed amused by the hatchling, but she directed him to the back room. If Alpha put the collar around his head, he could race with the others.

Dom immediately trotted through the doorway before pausing to watch the human Alpha of this pack slip something onto the blue raptor. James called him Owen so Dom supposed that was his name.

"Alright, Blue; you're good to go, my best girl."

The raptor made a soft sound as she moved aside before Dom realized that Owen would call the girls forward, but they were already in something of a little group to receive the collar. Dom stood next to his silver friend proudly while Owen continued down the line until he got to him. Dom chirped that he wanted to join, and Owen chuckled as he gently rubbed his head. Owen was nice; Dom liked him.

"Hey, Buddy, you keeping Charlie company?"

Dom knew Owen called the scarred one Charlie, and Dom chirped that he was not because he wanted to win the amazing food. Owen chuckled quietly, but Dom snagged his talons carefully onto Owen's pants.

He wanted the collar too…

Owen blinked at him for a few seconds before Dom poked the collar that was for Hailey. Owen finally laughed before calling out, "Hey, Barry, do we have an extra cam?"

Dom glanced to the barred doors to see the one with the rich voice standing there before asking, "Yeah, who broke theirs already?"

"Dom wants one."

Barry raised an eyebrow before smiling while joking, "Does he get to race too?"

Owen chuckled as he took the camera before quietly saying, "I doubt he could keep up, but he can wear the camera while keeping Charlie company."

Dom bristled; this one had no faith in his quickness? He was the very wind! He raced the wind at his other island! He would leave these raptors in his dust and give the meat to his scarred friend. He would prove to Owen he could race!

Owen didn't notice the almost frown on the hatchling's face as he gently said, "Stay still, Buddy; it's going to feel a little weird, but it won't hurt you. If it gets caught on anything, it'll break off. Try not to break it, but I know accidents happen."

Dom chirped back; he did like Owen. Maybe he didn't know he could run fast because he was being very nice to him. Dom would prove he could run with the pack.

Owen rubbed Dom's head once more before giving a whistle to the girls as he said, "Load up, Girls!"

Dom immediately followed the girls when Owen wasn't looking before blinking at the different slots. Where was he supposed to go? The hatchling carefully watched Blue step into the box on the far end while Fox snapped at Echo's tail when the bronze raptor stepped into her own box. Dom chirped at his silver friend for help, and Ghost said to step into the box. When the loud sound was made, the front would open, and they would run to the meat.

Dom thought that was easy enough, and he stepped into the box next to Ghost's; it didn't smell like anyone walked into this one often. Dom just had to wait for the loud sound; he would follow Blue because she seemed to know where to run.

She was a leader.

Owen let out a breath before giving Barry a nod, and Scott turned on his mic before making the starting announcements. Barry was making sure all cameras were functional, and James was next to Owen as he said, "Want to make another bet?"

"Fifty bucks on my best girl, Blue."

James laughed; Owen didn't even have to ask what the bets were for. He had seen the win ratios; Blue was always a favored bet. She usually won; it was always between Blue, Echo, and Fox. The other girls occasionally won, but none were as consistent as the top three.

Barry pulled out a crisp bill as he said, "Twenty on my sweet girl, Delta."

Owen smiled; Barry always bet on Delta because they were close. Delta tried harder when she knew someone had faith in her. Owen placed the fifty on the table, and Scott tossed in twenty five on Fox. Owen grinned at James who tossed in another fifty as he said, "I like the fire in Echo; she's the winner today."

Owen grinned as he eyed the pile of money. Guests could always make their own bets at the other side of the ring, but he made his own bets with his crew.

He usually won.

"Well, boys; I will be taking Claire on a very nice date tonight thanks to you. I'll get a big steak in your honors."

Barry rolled his eyes before saying, "Now I know where Blue gets her arrogance."

"We're the best, Barry."

The man sighed as he showed the cameras to Scott who eyed the screen with a raised brow. "This is correct?"

Barry nodded as he said, "Dom is the eighth camera."

Scott started to make the announcements while the large screens the guests could see what the raptors could. Owen turned to James as he quietly said, "I put a cam on Dom, but he's with Charlie."

"He did not try to race? He's competitive sometimes."

Owen shook his head before going to the side to make sure everything was clear. Maintenance was making a final sweep, and he leaned on the glass while waiting.

Alice cracked open her eyes when she realized things were too quiet. Something was off, and she glanced around while trying to figure out what it was. She turned her gaze to the sleeping Elise still resting her head on her shoulders.

But she wasn't hearing a certain hatchling.

Alice raised her head to look into the room with Younger One, but she didn't see Dom. Alice swallowed as she tried to fight the rising panic. She could see James talking with Barry, but where was Dom?

Alice shifted until Elise woke up, and she chittered quietly; she didn't know where Dom was. Elise immediately shook the sleep from herself before giving quiet barks to Charlie. Alice made a sound until James' attention was grabbed, and he walked over.

"Que pasa, mi amor?"

Alice was once again frustrated by her inability to communicate with James as well as she liked, but she gave a concerned whine before nudging Elise. The Indominus blinked at Charlie's barks before crooning at Owen. He watched her as she signed her question before answering, "He should be in the Unloading Room if he's not with Charlie."

Elise shook her head, and Owen walked back into the room to find it empty. He frowned deeply before coming back out. He glanced at the large screen that held all the camera angles from each raptor. He scanned each of them before realizing number eight had the same view as the others.

Dom was in the starting gate.

A shrill alarm sound as Scott announced, "And they're off with Blue leading strong as always! Echo has taken her second followed by Fox, then Delta, followed by Ghost, followed by our newest addition Dom! Behind him-"

"Dom?!"

Owen ran next to James as they gaped at the screen with Alice and Elise. Owen couldn't believe it.

Dom was racing, and he was keeping up.

This was amazing! Dom had never raced raptors before, but the trail was easy to follow; it was the obstacles in the way that made it hard to deal with. He had to win first, and Dom could easily see he wasn't in first. He was smart though, this was like running away from Alice as fast as possible.

The hatchling dove onto all fours before taking off past Ghost as she made a leap over a log. Dom ran right under it, and allowed his tongue to loll out when he heard her give a startled chirp. Now he had to pass Delta who was just ahead of him. How long was this track? He didn't know, but he had to catch up to Blue; he could even see her at this point.

That wasn't good.

Elise blinked at the screen as Dom caught up to Delta when she decided to scale a fallen log as opposed to running around it. She snorted before poking Owen and signed, 'Thirty on Dom.'

Owen stared at her as he said, "You can't be serious."

Elise nodded; she was dead serious. She didn't care much for dirty paper, but she had her own little collection of it. She didn't normally place bets here, but she would on this one. Barry blinked at her before writing her bet on a sticky note to put it into the pile of money.

"And halfway through the track, Echo has managed to pull a lead over Blue with Fox right on her tail; Dom is catching up followed by Delta!"

James let out a whoop; he was going to win, and Dom was catching up! Owen held his mouth open; there was no way his best girl would fail him at this crucial moment. Elise nudged Alice to enjoy the race because she was going to win all the dirty paper. Alice blinked at her, and Elise chirped that it was how humans acquired what they wanted without fighting; she would buy Dom whatever he wanted if he won the race.

Alice just didn't want Dom to break his neck; especially after watching him make an impressive leap over some thick ferns.

Dom was so close! He could nip Fox's tail if he wanted to; she was right there! He had to pass her up, but it was hard when Blue was next to her; they were hogging the trail. Dom didn't want to risk losing any ground by cutting through the thick brush, but he wasn't going to win anything here.

The hatchling perked up when Blue lowered her head some to shoot ahead of Echo; they had to be getting close to the end. Dom could smell the meat!

The hatchling pushed himself to go faster as Echo refused to give ground to Fox. Dom was right behind them, and soon Echo's nose was by Blue's ribs. They momentarily parted the way, and Dom could see the thick chunk of meat hanging next to two slightly smaller ones.

He had to get the one in the middle!

Dom startled when Fox suddenly bit Echo's shoulder; there wasn't supposed to be fighting.

Owen paused when he heard the furious shriek.

"Oh, no…"

Dom was getting a little scared being this close to the furious raptors. He wanted to get next to Blue; at least he knew she would share with Charlie. She was the Beta, she would make sure he wouldn't get hurt in the fight, right? Elise had said Blue protected her own.

He wanted to be closer to Blue, but these two were in the way.

Echo wouldn't tolerate any nipping, and she lashed her talons out to rake down Fox's side who replied by giving a furious shriek. Blue whipped her head back before chirping in surprise at seeing Dom too close to the rivals.

He was going to get hurt because of these two idiots, and White One had specifically said to watch the hatchling. Blue forgot about the race to give a stern bark to knock it off, but Fox had already lashed her claws out to smack Echo's face. Blue gave a single bark when the bronze raptor knocked into her, and she tripped. Echo fell over Blue before Fox followed with a startled shriek.

Dom heard Blue's firm bark to jump, and he jumped. He surprised at seeing the meat in front of him, and he landed on Fox's back before making another impressive leap forward. He snapped his jaws into the thick chunk of meat as another alarm sounded when the string broke, and Dom immediately bolted to the side as the furious shrieking grew even more livid.

He hid low in the bushes out of fear as Echo and Fox went for each other's throats, and Blue shrieked under them. The Beta lunged out of the way before losing her temper and ramming her skull into Fox's side. The stripped raptor went rolling, and Blue whipped her tail as hard as she could to hit Echo in the face. She had it with these two always bickering. They had put a hatchling in danger and cost her the race.

Dom skittered out to hide behind Blue before jumping when Fox shrieked at him furiously for jumping on her. He ducked down low, but Blue snapped her jaws as she stood taller. The other raptors were finally catching up, and Dom decided girls could be really scary. He wanted his sister, but he stood closer to Blue until she could get here. Echo didn't appreciate being hit, and she lashed her tail as she challenged Blue with a shriek. Fox snarled as she threatened Blue for interfering.

Blue curled her lip high as she hissed at them with claws flexing impressively. She wasn't going to back down; she could take both of them. Echo snapped her jaws before jumping at a shrill, sharp whistle. Dom ducked onto his belly when Owen was suddenly next to Blue with his hands held up to stop Echo and Fox. Dom wasn't sure how Owen could do anything, but he winced at the sharp tone.

"Fox! Echo! I have had it with your shit!"

The raptors growled, and Owen stood taller as he said, "I saw you start that fight, Fox. Stand down."

Blue snapped her jaws, and the two raptors gave lows growls as they slowly backed off. Owen eyed them dangerously, but felt Blue nudge his shoulder.

"I got your back, my best girl."

Blue snorted; she knew that, but she was still mad that she lost her race. She wanted the meat, but Owen gently stroked her neck as he said, "Thanks for protecting Dom, Blue. Here."

The Beta decided she didn't need the meat when she was given two Oreos. She purred happily before glancing down when Dom pawed her leg. He was still on his belly, but he chirped his thanks to her as he ripped off a large chunk of the meat to give to her.

Blue decided Dom could be part of the pack like White One.

Owen smiled at Dom's generosity as he cut the other two chunks of meat of before tossing them to Fox and Echo glowering at one another. He didn't want them to fight, but he was sure they would have to fight it out before they could figure things out.

They growled at one another as they hovered over their meat, but Owen shook his head before tossing smaller chunks to his girls as he praised them. They were content with their treat, and Owen raised an eyebrow when Dom started to trot off with his remaining meat.

The raptors jumped when Fox and Echo went at it again, and Owen sucked in a deep breath to really let them have it. He paused when a shrill roar startled the two apart before Elise suddenly snapped her jaws at the both of them. She snarled furiously before barking and hissing at them. Dom paused to stare at them until a soft chirp grabbed his attention.

Charlie! She had been drawn out by all the fighting, and Dom offered the meat to her because he liked her. He won this for her. Charlie was touched, and she took a chunk for herself before Dom almost swallowed his half.

He wanted Alice to taste this amazing meat too.

Alice was next to Elise, but she gave a concerned croon at seeing her little brother. Dom darted over to her while Elise continued to chew out the two raptors, and he offered her the meat. He chirped that he had lots of fun but admitted he got a little scared at the end. Dom was quick to assure Alice that Blue protected him and to not get mad at Blue or the others.

Alice sighed quietly as she eyed Elise really letting the two raptors have it, but Dom was safe now.

Alice lowered her head and nudged her brother, being very happy that he was safe.

"I'm proud of you mi amor," began James, "you held back a panic and kept your cool."

Alice turned and snorted at her human. Alice promised herself that she would never lash out in a panicked fit. Not after how it all went down on Isla Sorna.

Dom being scared of Bronze One and Sassy One reminded Alice of the biggest repercussions of her rampage. Alice didn't get over her rage right after she found and saved Dom. She got over her rage in a week. But, Alice hated the fact that Dom was literally scared of her for that whole week. Dom had never seen his big sister so enraged, and he was scared that she might hurt him. And he was right. There was one day where Dom was trying to cheer up his sister, only for her to give a powerful shrill roar at him and then snap her jaws an inch away from him. Dom jumped at the action and then ran off to seek comfort in James. Alice hadn't realized what she did, but once she came to her senses and recognized what she did, she hated herself for it. That's why Alice didn't want to go out on another rampage. She feared that she would try to hurt Dom again. Let alone Alice wouldn't want to get enraged here, where there are more beings to hurt.

Alice turned her attention to the raptors, Owen and Elise, who were still going off on them for being arrogant and nearly ruthless. Alice was grateful and appreciated Blue One's protection over Dom. Blue One was a good beta. She could handle the pack.

"Buen hecho mi amor!" James said to Dom as he clapped, "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!"

Dom trilled at his human for being so happy for him.

Alice let out a content sigh and relaxed more at seeing that everything was still all right.

Alice looked at Elise and then began to wonder how life would have been if Elise was also growing up with them on Sorna. Her rampage wouldn't have happened here on Nublar. Who knows who would have rampaged on Sorna for Dom's kidnapping. Maybe it would have been both of them. That would've simply destroyed the island. Alice liked the idea of Elise living on Sorna and being her sister. On Sorna, she was surrounded by boys, unless it was around another raptor pack, with had an Alpha female. It would be nice to have another girl around, but, beggars can't be choosers. Alice was happy that Elise knew how to be an Alpha and how to manage such an insane velociraptor pack. Alice tried picturing herself as Alpha of one of the raptor packs on Sorna, but, she couldn't. It seemed too strange.

Speaking of Alphas, Alice then thought about how Elise said that Sobek and Alice could possibly be an Alpha pair. But, Alice simply knew that she wasn't fit enough to be an Alpha. She knew however that Sobek was an Alpha. He was the apex predator of Sorna, he was at the top of the food chain, and he was friends with two of the most fierce predators on the planet. Sobek was an nice old dinosaur, but Alice and Dom knew to keep their limits and to keep themselves from pushing the cranky dragon's buttons.

Alice then told herself that she also led a strange life Elise. Elise was in a raptor pack filled with raptors that are nuts, her human was an insanely good Alpha, and her "mother" is a T-Rex. Alice lived with her brother, their human was a kindred spirit filled with love and humility, and their neighbors were nomadic raptor packs and a cranky old dragon. Well, life is strange sometimes...

Elise gave a final puff of air through her nose as Echo and Fox lowered their heads submissively. The two raptors knew better than to anger Elise; they knew how terrifying her temper could be. She would never lose her temper to that point ever again, but she knew how to be fearsome.

Owen shared a glance with Elise before they smiled at each other, and Owen said, "I guess you won the money, Baby Girl."

Elise made a croon as she turned to nuzzle Dom affectionately for doing so well. She knew he could do it, and she promised to get him a nice cut of meat for winning. Dom would never reject a gift, and he chirped as he placed his hands on Elise's nose.

The crimson eyed Indominus turned her gaze to her Beta as she quietly chirped her thanks for watching the little one. Elise knew how competitive Blue could be in these races, and the raptor only replied that she knew she would have won anyway.

Elise snorted before nudging Blue again, and Owen said, "Alright, girls; don't break the cams because you'll have another race in an hour."

He paused to glance at a certain two raptors to make sure they had received the message to behave. Echo and Fox only lowered their tails more before Owen turned to Barry as he asked, "You can take it from here?"

"Of course," Barry replied with a grin as he eyed Blue, "My sweet Blueberry won't let these girls stick one toe out of line."

Blue chirped as she began to groom herself, and Owen chuckled as he led the way out of the ring.

"You girls behave."

Elise gave a final sharp look at the innocent raptors before chirping for the Alice and Dom to follow. The races were over for now, and the girls would be staying here. Dom paused before running back to say his farewell to Charlie, and Elise promised he could see her again if he wanted.

The hatchling felt better at hearing that, and he trotted to catch up with his sister before scrambling up her back. He felt safest on her back, and there was a lot going on around here. He wanted to know where they were going next.

What was going to be their next great adventure?

 **A/N: Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more to come. Please leave reviews!**

 **Thanks!-Turtle Masters of Skullduggery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Borderline Insanity**

Elise crooned that she didn't have anything planned, but they could go play a game if Dom desired. The hatchling immediately perked up as he excitedly chirped.

He wanted to play Hide and Seek!

Elise blinked at the hatchling before asking Alice what that game was. The larger Indominus paused to answer before Dom literally fell off his sister and landed on the ground in an upset mess. Alice startled at that, but Dom let out a distressed wail.

Elise didn't know Hide and Seek?! How did she live life? What else was there to live for besides this glorious game?! James barely had enough time to face the wails before Dom simply tackled him as he continued to cry.

Why didn't Elise know this game?!

Owen blinked as James tried to comfort the upset baby, and Blue chirped in confusion.

"Dom, Dom, que pasa?"

Dom tried his best to explain to James that he had discovered the unthinkable. He had to help Elise with this game because she needed to experience the joys of testing her skills in a harmless hunt.

Elise slowly tilted her head before Alice chittered her explanation. Elise listened carefully before crooning in realization; she knew that game.

She called it Search and Rescue.

Alice blinked before turning to bark at Dom that the world wasn't over because Elise knew how to play the game. The hatchling abruptly stopped his wailing at hearing that before running back. James still had no idea what was going on, but Elise lowered her head to nuzzle the baby as she said she knew the game of searching for the one who needed to be rescued. Dom didn't understand why she thought of it like that, but Owen asked, "Baby?"

Elise snorted at the confused humans as she signed, 'Dom thought I did not know Search and Rescue.'

Owen raised an eyebrow before asking James, "Are you training Dom and Alice to be Search and Rescue animals?"

James blinked before shaking his head as he answered, "No, but we play plenty of Hide and Seek. It's Dom's favorite game."

"…Oh."

Elise snorted, but was distracted by Dom chittering at her. He was the greatest finder in the world. He could always find James when he hid on their old island, and he wanted to play Hide and Seek to prove it to Elise.

Dom was the greatest finder! Even better than his big sister!

Elise was warmed by the enthusiasm, and she turned to Owen to sign, 'Dom wants to play Hide and Seek.'

Owen snorted in amusement before suddenly elbowing James as he said, "Hey, why not put Dom and Alice's noses to work? Elise does a little training every day for Emergency ACU; Hide and Seek is a lot like Search and Rescue. We can give them a training session in the Restricted Area until it's time for Elise's show."

James crossed his arms as he glanced over before asking, "¿Que piensas, mis amores?"

Alice didn't get a chance to answer since Dom immediately agreed with a delighted chirp. He was eager to go to the next adventure! He was so excited that he couldn't stop himself from running around his sister as he chittered excitedly. Owen chuckled quietly, and James said, "It's been decided apparently."

Owen nodded as he led the way.

"I'll let Claire know that's where we're headed then."

Elise suddenly snagged Dom in her jaws before gently setting him onto Alice's shoulders before the duo followed their humans.

"Alright, Dom, eyes on me."

The hatchling finally gave Owen the attention he wanted, and James chuckled quietly. The hatchling was eager to get going, but Owen said, "Dom, I'm going to teach you how to do what we call Search and Rescue."

Alice chittered quietly at Elise; she wanted to know the difference. Elise smiled fondly at how attentive Dom was with Owen, and she explained that sometimes things happened on the island. Guests would go missing or dinosaurs got loose, but they had a pack of humans who protected this island. They made sure guests stayed where they needed to stay, and dinosaurs didn't hurt others. If that pack needed help, there was one always ready to go, but sometimes they needed her help. Elise further explained that she was usually called in to find a guest or dinosaur if neither pack could do it. It was one of her duties to this island.

Alice seemed interested in that, and Owen rose as he asked, "Alright, Elise, who are we searching for?"

Elise tapped her claw on her chest carefully in thought before Dom suddenly squealed that they always searched for James; it was how their game was played.

And if James got lost on their island, Dom would know how to find him.

Elise translated, and James was warmed by that. Owen only grinned as he said, "You know, Baby, this is a good chance for you to lead a search without me. I can go hide with James while you lead Alice and Dom."

Elise agreed with that, and Owen gestured to the radio on the jeep as he said, "I'll let you guys know when we're ready, okay?"

Elise nodded, and Owen left his vest while James slipped off his jacket. The duo grinned eagerly at one another before quickly disappearing into the jungle as Owen loudly said he knew the perfect spot to hide.

The crimson eyed Indominus snorted; Owen was like a hatchling sometimes, but she began to groom her claws to pass the time. Alice watched Dom play in the grass before he began to chase the insects. He couldn't keep up with the flies, and Alice warned him to leave the honey bees alone so he chose to chase a boldly colored butterfly.

It was adorable to see the little snowflake keep up with the fluttering butterfly before he gave up when it flew out of his reach. Dom decided to find something else to chase while Alice watched the butterfly land on Elise's nose. The crimson eyed Indominus paused to stare at it, and Alice assumed she would be hearing about how important butterflies were to the world. She turned her gaze back to her little brother before startling at a low snarl followed by a sharp clap of powerful jaws snapping shut.

Dom let out a startled yelp, and Alice snapped her gaze back to Elise to see the Indominus had gone back to her grooming. Alice stared at her for a few seconds before asking what that was. Elise paused to look at her in confusion, and Alice shifted uncomfortably before going back to watch her little brother though she kept a careful eye on Elise.

Elise continued to groom quietly until another butterfly came too close. Alice watched Elise curl her lip before suddenly snapping her jaws onto the unsuspecting insect.

Alice had no idea what to do with that. What happened to loving all creatures? Alice growled at Elise to knock that off; there was no need to hurt those butterflies, and Elise snapped at Alice to mind her own.

Butterflies weren't good.

Alice curled her lip before snarling quietly; she didn't normally care about butterflies, but there was something off about seeing Elise act like this.

What happened to the big heart? Why wasn't Elise welcoming of butterflies?

Elise hissed that she wasn't in the mood to talk about that; Alice could pick something else. Everyone had something that irritated them, and butterflies irritated her.

Alice growled quietly before glancing back at her brother and sagging at how he hid in the grass to stare at them in fear. Dom wasn't small compared to a human, but he was small compared to them.

It would have been scary to see them fight one another. Alice didn't see any reason for that, but she hadn't expected Elise to have something of a temper on her like this. She could understand it when Elise scolded the raptors, but these were butterflies.

They weren't hurting anything.

A silence lapsed between them, and the duo only relaxed when Dom began to play again. Alice continued to watch Elise carefully though the latter gave no indication of caring.

It wasn't long before Dom found another butterfly to chase, and Alice gave Elise a warning look; Elise pretended not to care. She paused from her grooming when she realized Dom wasn't making playful chirps like he was supposed to. His playing seemed awkward.

The butterfly fluttered over to Elise who startled when Dom was suddenly in front of her as he tried to bat it away desperately. Elise didn't understand until she heard the slightly destressed whine, and she sagged.

Dom was trying to protect the butterfly from her.

Elise glanced away shamefully as she rumbled that she wouldn't hurt the insect if Dom didn't want her to. She would spare this one though it didn't stop her from giving the butterfly an angry glare for souring her mood.

Elise couldn't stop her lip from curling when the butterfly landed on her nose though Alice brought her talon over for the insect to crawl into. It spread its colorful wings in thanks before crawling onto Dom's nose when Alice gently pressed her talon on the scales. Dom beamed at his big sister before scurrying off to keep his newest friend out of reach.

Elise shifted again before quietly rumbling her thanks; she knew it disturbed many when she ate the butterflies. Alice paused before bluntly asking why she just didn't leave them alone then. There was no need to eat the fluttery things.

Elise carefully watched Dom go back to his play; she was sure Owen and James would be close to finding their hiding spot, but she wasn't sure what to say. Alice was very normal to Elise, and Elise knew most normal people didn't care much for deep or dark conversations. It was uncomfortable to talk about, and they were strangers.

Elise hardly talked about her hatred for butterflies with Owen.

She paused when Alice nudged her, and Elise decided to bluntly answer. If she didn't get too detailed or dwell on certain things, then it would be fine. Alice had asked a question, and Elise would answer.

Elise took a breath before saying she had lived alone in her paddock after her sister had died. She didn't have anyone to talk to for a few weeks because her sister's body smelled too much to go near, and she was very lonely. She had found a blue beetle to talk to and had named him Friend because he was the first friend she had made after her sister died. Friend had liked to live near the stream in her paddock, and one day a butterfly had come by and knocked Friend into the stream. Elise never found the beetle, and she had been left alone after the butterfly had flown off.

She ate butterflies because one had killed Friend.

Alice simply stared at her, and Elise felt like she had said too much. She uncomfortably averted eye contact as she changed the subject by asking Alice about her home. What was life like on her own island? They had a few minutes to talk as Elise knew Owen would take his time to set up false trails and all that challenging stuff.

Alice stared at Elise and snorted at her for changing the subject. Alice would respect the Indominus's wishes to not talk about her hatred for butterflies and tell her about her own home. Alice told Elise that Sorna was a wild place. The dense jungle, the murky swamps, the clear rivers, the lush vegetation, and not to mention the reptilian inhabitants of the island. Sorna was a magical place in its own right. Those who actually lived there because they worked with Alice and Dom or with the raptors or with Security loved the island, even after hearing about all the bad stories about it, the biggest being about Dr. Grant's excursion turned survival mission story. Even though the place was wild, the animals, especially the predators, could prove otherwise. Alice and Dom were good friends with the raptors and the paex Spinosaur Sobek. To Dom, the raptors were a bunch of brothers and sisters. To Alice, the raptors were a kind of family to her, even thought they weren't all one big pack. But, Alice did trust the raptors enough to maybe protect Dom. To Dom, Sobek was a cranky old dragon who would sometimes yell at him to get off his lawn. To Alice, Sobek was a kind of father figure in a sense. From the various times that she would meet him, he would always teach her something new. Life on Sorna was sweet, but Dr. Grant and the other survivors would say otherwise. But, just because it was a calm natural preserve, didn't mean that it had its negatives, too. The free roaming pteranodons would occasionally cause a big problem and the humans would have to take care of them. But, there was one time when a pteranodon snatched up Dom and tried to take him away. But, Alice came to the rescue and clamped her jaws into one of the pterosaurs wings, and freed Dom. Since then, Dom has always had a fear of pterosaurs, even dimorphodons. Sometimes the raptors would be a nuisance when they would go out to hunt. And, Sobek would cause trouble because of his undying hatred for humans. Everyone had their own problems on the island, but Alice and Dom learned to live around those crazies.

Alice loved that Sorna was still a wild place because she and Dom would always explore it. Their paddock on Sorna wasn't big, but it was big enough for them to sleep in. James normally let the two roam free on the island, as long as they stayed within their boundary. Sobek could only tolerate the Indominus Rexes for so long before telling them to leave him alone.

Alice liked Sorna because it always reminded her and Dom that the world wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. It was a eat or be eaten world, and Alice had to prepare Dom to survive on his own one day. Alice knew the harsh realities and challenges that the world provided or threw at her. Alice could tell that Elise could see the world kind of like that, too. Elise had her own understanding of the world. She admires the little things in life that normally anyone would glaze over. But, Elise also knew the crazy challenges that came her way. Alice had never learned to appreciate the little things, but she was slowly learning that from Elise by just watching her. Elise might not like butterflies, but from the other things that she's told Alice and done around the slightly bigger Indominus, Alice figured that Elise had a good sense of maturity to survive in this world.

However, Alice used to see the world as a vast and fun place, where nothing bad ever happened. But, one event in her life, before Dom cam along changed her mind and part of her personality forever. It was the reason as to why Alice didn't always trust humans at first glance. It was the sole reason why she loved James to death. It was the reason as to why Alice was always cautious around new environments. Alice was around the age of two or three, and she was about a few feet taller than James. It was a sunny day and Alice was getting her normal checkup in which the vet of Isla Sorna, Reginald "Reggie" Miller, would pull out some of the jagged and loose teeth. James was walking back to Alice's paddock after checking up on the male raptor pack that they had on the island, consisting of Silver, the Beta, and his brothers, Raphael, Tito, and Enrique. Once Reggie finished Alice's checkup, he left the paddock, leaving Alice alone for a few minutes. There was a man by the name of Peter Hodgins, a complete stranger to Alice, and nearly a complete stranger to everyone on the island in general, who went into Alice's paddock for the wrong intentions. Alice, who didn't know about his intentions, kindly approached the man and greeted him happily. Hodgins played with Alice a little bit to gain a bit more of her liking, and then he went in. Hodgins pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into Alice's neck, making the Indominus screech and then flick the man away with her tail. Hodgins then pulled out a pistol and began to shoot at Alice's legs. One bullet hit her thigh, and Alice nearly collapsed to the ground. Alice tried getting the injected syringe out of her neck, but to no prevail. Alice then collapsed on the ground and then saw as Hodgins approached her and grabbed the syringe, which was filled with a bit of Alice's blood. Alice was then staring down the barrel of the pistol, and frightfully awaited the embrace of Death. But, James came to her rescue and the two got into a fight. Alice scurried away and watched as James beat Hodgins to a pulp and then killed him. Afterwards, James approached Alice, but she stepped away from him. James reassured Alice that he wasn't going to hurt her whatsoever. After a few minutes of reassurance, James approached Alice and then began to comfort her with his touch. James then called Reggie over, and he quickly got the bullet out and sealed the wound. He also made sure that the small spot where Hodgins injected the syringe wasn't infected, but Alice was fine. Alice from that moment on, learned that this world was wild, that she couldn't trust everyone she saw unless they gained it, and that sometimes, humans suck.

Alice understood that Elise went through a much harder life as a hatchling. Experiments, injections, a young siblings death, Elise had it hard, and Alice was happy that Dom wouldn't have to go through that. She would rather Dom be dead than go through that kind of experience.

Elise tilted her head as she chittered that the island sounded nice though she preferred her home. Alice's island didn't sound as friendly, and Elise had enough violence for her life. She was content with where she lived and how she lived.

Elise then flicked Alice with her tail as she told Alice that she could relax here and have fun. This island was secure, and humans came here with the intent of being educated and amused; weapons were not allowed here.

They were safe, and if something happened Elise would protect them.

Alice snorted at the Indominus; she didn't need protecting. If anything, Elise would need the protecting with how soft a life she now lived. Elise may have had a hard life, but she never lived in the wild.

Dom made a delighted squeal as he leapt into the air to bat at another butterfly before disappearing into the tall grass. Elise rumbled in amusement before the duo glanced over to the car when Owen crackled on the radio.

"Elise? We found our hiding spot."

Elise crooned to Dom to come over so he could pay attention; she had every intent of making sure he walked away with sharper skills, and the hatchling skittered over eagerly as Owen said, "So, here's the situation. We are two guests who wandered away from the attraction, and James is bleeding, which he actually is."

Alice tensed in concern as Dom whined, but Owen said, "He slipped on some rocks and smacked his nose; he's fine, he just has a nosebleed."

Elise snorted in amusement though Alice threw her a dirty look; Elise didn't notice it as she was focused on the radio, and Owen added, "Let's see, I'll challenge you guys…if you can find us in under a half hour Elise will get out of tomorrow's training, I'll buy Dom a good steak, and Alice will get the morning off so she can sleep in."

Alice liked that, and Owen said, "Timer starts now; get going!"

Elise crooned happily as she gently nuzzled Dom towards the articles of clothing left behind. She chittered at Dom that in searching, it was very important to memorize the scent. She added that she knew it would be easier this time since he already knew James' scent, but it was how things were done.

Dom was always eager to improve his seeking skills though he chirped that he was the best in the world; it would be very hard to improve. Elise seemed amused by this, but she replied that there was always room to improve; those who disagreed rarely improved.

Even the very best in the world could improve.

Dom simply chittered that he wanted to find James; they were wasting time here!

Elise crooned for him to lead the way because she was excited to search with someone else; she had always done this alone.

Dom wriggled his haunches as he boasted that he would easily find the scent before her, and Elise rumbled that she already had the scent. The Indominus hatchling indignantly squealed that she lied!

Elise grew soft as she lowered her head before crooning for him to pay attention to the things that weren't scent. The Indominus gestured to the footprint in the softer dirt as she explained it was a different way to seek besides scent.

Dom eagerly pressed his snout to the footprint before trilling that it was James' scent, and the hatchling eagerly took off into the jungle. Elise rumbled in amusement as she called out for him not to rush just in case they made a false trail. Alice only snorted that Elise was wasting air; when Dom became focused on seeking, he didn't hear anything else.

The crimson eyed Indominus blinked at her before replying that habit needed to be broken soon or Dom could get hurt; especially on a place like her island. Dom needed to learn now.

Alice paused slightly as Elise took the lead after the hatchling; that had hit a wrong chord with her. She felt she was doing a fine job with raising Dom, and she didn't appreciate Elise's critique. Elise glanced over her shoulder to grab Alice's attention because she didn't want Dom to get hurt on her watch.

She wanted everyone to be safe.

Alice huffed quietly; she supposed she wouldn't get offended

But it didn't stop her from feeling irritated.

Elise wove around another tree before glancing back as Alice made a low grumble after the branch smacked into her. Elise wondered if trees didn't grow as close to one another on Isla Sorna, and she asked if Alice was fine.

The Indominus only said she was just perfect; Elise felt bad after that and did her best to avoid the cluttered trails. Alice remained quiet as they walked, and the duo found Dom working the river thoroughly. Elise couldn't stop her smile at seeing the attentive hatchling, and she crooned that he was doing a good job.

Dom perked up at the praise before going back to searching for the scent again. Elise was content to sit on her haunches as she opened her mouth to taste the air. She knew Owen and James had gone through here, and she could already tell they had spent a lot of time creating false trails.

Dom was inspecting all of them.

Elise glanced to Alice as she asked if she wanted to help Dom, but Alice said that her brother liked to do his own thing. He was independent. Elise glanced at her for a few seconds before calling Dom over; she had a trick to teach him. The hatchling chittered that he knew what he was doing, and Elise reminded that even the best could improve.

Dom paused to think about that before bouncing over because he did want to improve his skills. If Elise was trained to do this, then there was a small possibility that she could know something that he didn't.

But it was a very small possibility.

Elise snorted in amusement as she fondly tapped Dom's nose, and she crooned for him to take a deep breath. The hatchling did so, and Elise chittered that he needed to be completely calm and focused for what she was going to teach him. Dom was eager to prove himself a capable seeker, and he plopped his haunches down as he watched intently.

Elise flicked her tail proudly, she knew Dom could be focused easily enough with the right words. He was a smart hatchling, and Elise wondered if Alice was happier to let Dom just do his own thing. She was his guardian, and it wasn't Elise's place to say otherwise, but she would make sure Dom learned to focus a little before he left here.

An overeager hatchling could easily be killed, and Elise would be incredibly sad if that happened.

Elise scooped Dom close to her side as she told him she would give him a secret of hers. Alice watched her little brother shift eagerly, and she wondered what this secret was; she didn't want Elise to put silly ideas into Dom's head because she would have to get it out of the hatchling's head.

Elise didn't notice the other Indominus as she told Dom the world was full of clues if he looked in the right places. That nose of his would help him see even the tiniest of secrets. Alice crinkled her snout when Dom chirped eagerly, and Elise continued that the greatest help was wind.

Dom blinked before retorting that the wind was only helpful if it was blowing towards him; Alice taught him that, and the scarlet eyed Indominus beamed. Elise was wasting her time teaching Dom things he already knew.

Elise pulled her lips into a smile when a small breeze blew through the area, and she spotted a few petals from blooming flowers breezing through. She swiped her fingers at them before showing the crinkled colors to the hatchling as she asked him to smell the petals.

What did he smell?

Dom placed his small hands in Elise's palm as he stretched himself to intently analyze the smells before suddenly letting out a chirp.

He could just barely smell Owen!

Alice narrowed her eyes as Elise chittered that wind was a helpful creature, but Dom replied that wind was nothing. Elise snorted as she asked him if he could feel the wind, and Dom answered that he could. Elise continued that wind was not nothing as nothing did nothing. Wind was here, and she travelled the world rightfully so. Sometimes she was harsh, but most days she was a gentle friend.

Elise asked Dom if he ever took the time to smell the stories Wind brought on her wings.

Alice blinked before Dom went wide eyed like the world had been opened up. He had just discovered something incredible; he had a way of talking to something that his sister had deemed nothing?

Elise then asked Dom where the petals had come from, and the hatchling gestured to the area. The snowy Indominus asked him if he thought there was a good chance Owen and James had gone there since the petals had come from there.

Wasn't that easier than trying to smell every trail along this river?

Dom went wide eyed at the wisdom bestowed to him, and he immediately splashed through the river in his haste to get to the other side before quickly working the small area. He let out a delighted chirp in discovering the new trail, and he squealed.

Elise was wise in befriending Wind!

Alice remained still as her little brother disappeared into the brush while continuing to declare that he would befriend Wind as well for she was helpful and nice!

Elise smiled before flicking Alice's shoulder to follow; she didn't want to lose Dom, but she startled when Alice growled at her. The scarlet eyed Indominus snapped that she didn't want Elise to fill Dom's head with silly ideas like that! Her island was dangerous, and Dom was going to get himself killed while trying to talk to the wind.

Alice didn't like the idea of personifying the wind because it was childish, and she told Elise that; just because she had an easy life on this island didn't mean Dom would get the same thing on the other island.

Elise was badly caught off guard by that and even slightly hurt, but she lashed her tail as she retorted that Dom was free to think what he pleased; he didn't have to believe what she did. Dom chose to acknowledge the wind as something more than nothing.

Alice snarled that Dom was a hatchling; he didn't know better.

Elise narrowed her eyes before coldly retorting that Dom was intelligent enough to be treated as such. Alice treating him like a dumb hatchling would get him killed sooner than her telling him about Wind.

The smaller Indominus disappeared into the jungle before Alice let out a long growl; she would never treat Dom as a dumb creature; she knew he was smart.

But Alice knew there was a difference between unintelligent and naïve; Dom was naïve.

Just like Elise apparently.

"Did you really have to make it thirty minutes, Owen?"

Owen snorted as he kept his nose tucked under the neck of his shirt while glancing at James; the man had simply taken to covering his nose with both his hands. They were crouched in a hallowed out trunk of a tall tree, and Owen finally replied, "I had to give them a fair chance. Besides, I have no idea what you're complaining about; you can't smell anything at the moment."

James stared at Owen dryly as he said, "I can taste the mierda, Owen. I can taste it."

The duo glanced at the large pile of dung not far from them, and Owen said, "Yeah…but it'll deter them a little bit; Elise has gotten really good at finding us. It's getting hard to challenge her."

"I know that feeling; Dom is good at Hide and Seek."

Owen snorted again before the duo fell into a silence though the buzzing flies would grow annoying. Owen was sure Elise would be stumped by the river; water always stumped her, but he had noticed the breeze coming through. Elise's time seemed to cut in half when there was a breeze.

He never could figure out why, but he hope if guests ever got lost, they would do so on a windy day.

The man glanced over when James suddenly asked, "Remember Maria?"

Owen gave a small chuckle as he wiped his face. "How could I forget her? She was the orneriest dolphin we ever had; I don't think Blue is as ornery as her. She's close, but I think Maria is ornerier."

James checked his nose to see if it was still bleeding as he asked, "Does Blue lure you in with false cuddles before striking?"

"Only when she knows I have an Oreo in my pocket, but she's gotten a lot better. I remember when she would play dead to try to get me into the paddock; I've got a few scars from her."

James chuckled, "Raptors are a little more dangerous than dolphins; Maria would just lure us in before splashing us."

"I remember she soaked you right before a big date; you didn't get time to change."

The man sniffed as he checked his nose again before grimacing at the memory. "That one had not been a good date, Owen."

Owen remembered that much, and the two fell silent again; he really hoped the trio would hurry up. He was getting tired of smelling the dinosaur dung, but he leaned back against the rough bark as he tried to ignore it, and James asked, "Remember when you sprinkled laxatives into my doughnut before we had to run the four miles?"

Owen grinned widely at the memory; that had been the greatest thing in the world, and he replied, "I remember you beating the shit out of me with your pillowcase full of bars of soap."

James laughed; that had been his revenge. He hadn't appreciated running back home with heavier pants, and Owen hadn't even tried to deny his crimes. The man had laughed the whole way back.

The Spaniard elbowed Owen as he added, "Then I put the oil under your precious bike; I had you convinced it was leaking oil. I never seen you pale so fast."

"It was a brand new bike, James! I couldn't afford anything else."

James began to laugh again, and Owen eventually joined in; they fell into another round of silence with flies buzzing. James was glad to see his nose had finally stopped bleeding, and Owen suddenly asked, "Was it ever hard raising Alice? Like, was she like raising the raptors?"

James raised an eyebrow as he shrugged, "Alice was a lot like Dom as a hatchling, but I was never joined at the hip with her like you are with Elise. I let Alice have her space, but I visit her regularly. She has a place to sleep with Dom, but she's free to roam Isla Sorna as she pleases. ¿Por qué?"

Owen nodded in thought before replying, "I was just curious; Alice isn't like Elise very much."

"They're two different creatures, Owen; even the raptors aren't the same."

Owen rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Yes, but I mean Alice is…she reminds me of an adult, you know? She's got a mature way of looking at the world, and I just wonder if Elise would be like that if she had someone to raise her."

James pressed his lips in thought before asking, "Elise is like a child? I know she is very friendly and warm."

"Yeah, but I know she can be a serious adult; maybe it's just a difference of personality."

The man nodded in agreement, and Owen asked, "Is Alice fine with being alone?"

James paused to think before answering, "She has her moments where she likes to nap alone, why? Another comparison to Elise?"

"Yeah, Elise doesn't like to be alone; it scares her. She can be alone, she just doesn't like to be."

James glanced over as he replied, "Well she was alone for how long in her paddock? I will say I am amazed she is as functional as she is."

Owen glanced around as he sighed, "It's little things, James, but it's nothing that can't be helped over time, you know? I just worry about people having to leave the island. If humans had to leave Isla Sorna, would you worry about Alice and Dom surviving?"

"They are my amores, Owen, I worry about them now."

Owen glanced at James, and the man added, "But I get what you mean; I know Alice and Dom would be fine."

"…I know Elise would be fine too; she still has Rexy, and the girls do see her as an Alpha."

They fell into another round of silence as James stared at Owen curiously before saying, "It's not your fault she grew up alone."

Owen pressed his lips before saying, "I was the one who pushed the hardest to kill her after she escaped; I thought she was just a mindless killer. I mean, I know she ordered the girls to kill me when she first took over, but…we just did a lot of bad things to one another."

"Does that ever bother her?"

Owen shrugged as he answered, "I know she still feels bad about trying to kill me."

James stretched his legs out of the log slightly as he sighed; it still smelled here, but he said, "I have a theory, mi amigo feo."

"Let's hear it."

The Spaniard twirled his thumbs around one another as he mused, "Elise had to take care of her sick sister, no? That would force anyone to mature; I don't think Elise was allowed to have a childhood, but now she has you and Rexy to be her parents. She has family and no sick sister to look after. I think she's just catching up on the childhood she missed out on; she will mature at her own rate."

Owen pressed his lips in thought before saying, "I guess that makes sense; she's starting over."

The man finally shrugged as he said, "Elise is happy and healthy; I shouldn't get worked up over this, and she'll let me know if something is bothering her."

James patted the shoulder while replying, "Bien; that is all we worrying parents can do."

Owen smiled before frowning at hearing a branch snap. The duo grew tense as they listened intently as the sounds of something running very fast drew nearer. Owen glanced at James as he whispered, "What the hell is tha-"

James let out a shriek when his legs were suddenly snagged, and he was yanked out of the log before Owen could even comprehend what had happened. The remaining man finally shook himself as he bolted out while yelling James' name. Owen gave his own yell after being snagged and hoisted off the ground. The man twisted as best he could to look at his captor before blinking at the amused crimson eyes.

"Elise!"

The snowy Indominus crooned fondly as she held Owen close to her chest, and he glanced over when James' yelling grew louder again.

Owen blinked at watching Dom bolt by with his teeth firmly snagged into the pants, and James sliding on the ground right behind him. Owen had to laugh at how Dom had no problem with dragging James around, and the hatchling suddenly slid into a stop while James continued by him. Alice finally appeared from the brush as James slid into her leg, and she blinked at him before making a soft croon. Dom didn't give his human much of a chance to recover before practically belly flopping onto the stunned man, and Owen grimaced at the whoosh of air being forced from James.

Alice gave a sharp bark at Dom to be more careful with James, and the hatchling startled slightly though James wheezed as he gently pushed him off.

Owen only chuckled as Elise softly nuzzled him; if there was one good thing about her raising her sick sister, it was Elise knew how to be incredibly gentle with fragile creatures smaller than herself. Blue was rough enough as it was, and there was something about being tenderly cuddled by the gentle giant.

Owen glanced at his timer as he said, "Good job, Baby, you guys found us in twenty-three minutes. Did you let Dom take the lead?"

Elise nodded as she nuzzled Owen again before glancing over as Alice made another snap at Dom. She growled that she didn't want to repeat herself, and the hatchling curled his tail before bouncing over to Elise to hide behind her leg.

Elise blinked at Dom crouching low to her before curling her lip at Alice and told her to stop being so snappy at everyone. If she needed to sleep or eat then she needed to say something, and if that wasn't the reason for her bad attitude, then she needed to knock it off.

There was never any reason to snap at a hatchling.

Alice growled at her for being contradictory; Elise had just got done telling her to treat Dom like an intelligent hatchling, but excusing this action was suddenly fine. Elise lowered Owen to sit next to Dom before she rose to her full height. She didn't want to fight, but this was her island, and she was the Alpha.

Alice needed to respect that.

Elise kept her tone firm though unwavering as she rumbled that Dom was intelligent but inexperienced. Alice needed to explain why it was wrong what he was doing rather than snapping at him. If he kept doing it after she explained it, then it was fine to snap at him because he chose not to listen.

Right now, he didn't know any better.

Alice narrowed her eyes before the duo both rose as tall as they could to glare at one another. Elise remembered to stand like Rexy always did: tall, proud, and unwavering; she wasn't looking for a fight.

She wouldn't let it go that far, and she puffed air through her nostrils to make it clear she was done with this conversation. She took a step back before James quietly said, "Amor…"

Alice blinked at her human, and James motioned for her to follow as he walked away from Elise. The larger Indominus glanced over to see Dom was still hiding behind Elise, and she felt her mood sour even more as she followed James.

She didn't want to be the bad guy, she just didn't want Dom to feel guilty about accidentally hurting James. That would crush her poor brother.

She didn't want that.

Elise puffed air through her nose once more before lowering herself as she curled around Owen and Dom. The latter was still hunkered down low as Owen kept a hand on the white back; he gave Elise a questioning look, and she pressed her face close to him before turning to Dom.

The hatchling slowly sat up as Elise remained gentle in her tone. She told Dom that he wasn't in trouble with her, but he needed to learn to be gentle around humans before he got too big. The hatchling chittered that he was just playing; he had been happy to see James.

Elise crooned that she knew that, and she pressed her face close to Owen as she said humans could be very fragile sometimes; like thin sticks that could break easily. She had to be very careful around her human because she could break him easily.

Dom was quick to point out that Elise was much bigger than him; he knew not to jump on James when he would become her size. The crimson eyed Indominus smiled as she continued to chitter that it was simply best to learn now because James wasn't always going to be bigger. It was good to learn while Dom was still smaller.

The hatchling twitched his tail as he seemed to think about that before rising to Owen's height. He looked the human up and down before thrusting his head into the man's shoulder. Owen slightly stumbled under it as he wasn't expecting it, but he gently scratched the back of the scaly head as he asked, "Elise, what was that about?"

Dom suddenly chittered at Elise if this was gentle enough, and Elise crooned that it was a very good start. She turned to Owen as she signed, 'Alice is cranky.'

He raised his eyebrow as he glanced over to where Alice and James were talking; he could see the white scales through the leaves, but he couldn't hear James talking. Owen sighed as he checked his watch. They needed to head back to the log; maybe everyone needed a little nap. He didn't blame Alice for being cranky. He couldn't imagine how stressful it would be to bring Dom here and trusting a stranger Indominus to lead them around this unfamiliar island.

"We'll head back when James and Alice are done talking. I just hope you aren't pushing Alice's buttons in any way, Baby."

Elise caught the warning tone, and she made something of a shrug. She had been trying to avoid pushing buttons, but she wasn't going to tiptoe around Alice; not when she was snapping at others.

Elise curled around the duo more tightly as she ran a tongue up Dom before praising him for doing a good job. Dom chirped happily, and Owen said, "I guess I owe you a big steak, don't I, Buddy?"

He chuckled at the excited sound Dom made, and Elise kept a careful eye on where Alice had gone off to.

She hoped James could figure things out, and they could then enjoy the rest of the day.

Alice and James were a good distance away from the others, but still visible enough to see them of course. They were just far enough so that at least James couldn't be heard. James looked up at Alice and said, "Amor, que pasa?"

Alice simply stared at James and didn't say anything, because it's not like James would understand her anyway.

"Did Dom do something that upset you?"

Alice shook her head.

"Did Elise do something that upset you?"

Alice nodded her head and then let out a rumble, saying that Elise was like an irritating hatchling.

"Que hico?"

Alice pointed at her snout and sniffed the air.

James arched an eyebrow and then asked, "She poked your nose?"

Alice shook her head and then did the same thing but then pointed at Dom.

"She poked Dom on his nose?"

Alice huffed at her human, but he was getting close. Alice stared at her human until he finally put two and two together.

"Did Elise teach Dom something by using his snout?"

Alice nodded her head and then James added, "It was something new to Dom wasn't it?"

Alice slowly nodded her head at that one and hung her head low a little bit. James let out a sigh and then said, "Ay mi amor, ahora entiendo. You're upset because Elise taught Dom a different way of something that you already taught him."

It didn't surprise Alice that James had figured it out. He did stuff like this every now and then on Sorna, and he was getting better at it.

"Alice, mi amor, I don't know where to begin with this," said James as he put his hands on his hips.

Alice kept her head low and stared at James with a sad look. James placed his hand on the snow white face and then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Owen who said, "Uh, James, sorry if I'm interrupting, but, well, we got to get going."

James looked into Alice's scarlet eyes and then looked over at Owen and said, "All right. Let's get going."

Owen hesitantly shook his head and then they all headed to the jeep for Owen and James to ride. As Owen got into the jeep, James looked up at the saddened Alice and then said, "Uh, I'd like to walk with Alice for a little bit, you mind?"

"No, not at all," replied Owen.

Owen looked over at Elise and then to Dom and asked, "Okay Dom, do you want to ride with me or with Sunshine?"

The hatchling Indominus looked at Owen and then Elise and back to Owen before jumping onto the jeep and let out a happy trill at Owen, making the raptor trainer smile.

"That's my buddy," chuckled Owen as he patted Dom's head.

Owen then looked at Elise and said, "Stick close Sunshine."

Elise nodded her head and then slowly turned her gaze to a still irritated yet saddened Alice, who turned her gaze away from Elise.

"I won't be too far ahead James. Just, call me when you need me," said Owen as he started the jeep and then began to drive off, with Elise walking alongside it, and James and Alice slowly treading behind it.

James walked alongside Alice, not knowing what to even say to Alice. James didn't expect Alice to be like this. It was very rare for Alice to feel this kind of jealousy and slight irritation against another creature, let alone another Indominus. But, James should've known that it would have happened because of how Alice thinks and how mature she was. James knew that Alice saw the world as an adult would, and James agreed with Owen when he said that Alice reminded him of an adult. Alice was mature in her own right, but when it came to raising Dom, it was a bit different.

"You know, you used to be a lot like Dom when you were younger," James said as he looked up at Alice with a smirk.

Alice looked at James and then snorted a bit. Of course she used to be a hatchling like Dom. Alice didn't understand what James meant.

"You used to see the world as a big jungle to explore. It was your oyster."

Alice let out a disgusted chitter, she hated oysters and how they tasted. A coworker of James brought a plate of oysters one day and gave one to Alice. She later threw it up on the guy. She didn't like that they weren't chewy. They were slimy.

"It's a figure of speech amor. You need to learn to catch those more often."

Alice knew what James meant, she wasn't dumb.

"Anyway, you know that it wasn't easy raising you, right?"

Alice looked at her human and tilted her head as she continued to step forward. Alice didn't think that she was hard to raise.

"You provided me with challenges everyday, and sometimes, you even irritated me to the point of leaving for a few hours before coming back to keep tending to you."

Alice saw a little surprised at hearing this. She didn't know that she actually used to irritate James.

"Past tense Alice, you don't irritate me now and sabes que te amo con todo mi corazon. I remember how you learned on the island. I tried teaching you a few things, more civil things than hunting and a few other things that wild animals do. I taught you how to be gentle around more fragile creatures, such as humans, but, that didn't stop you from being a little rough with me regardless. You used to tackle me a thousand times a day, and I always told you to remember to be gentle, but, I didn't snap at you whatsoever. Sobek and the raptors taught you a few other things, even how to be a bit more rowdy. I didn't get mad at them for teaching you the opposite of what I was teaching you, because you were still young, and I simply let you make your own decisions. I trusted you in everything you decided to do and I knew that you would grow up to be a gentle giant, which you are mi amor."

Alice was warmed by his last words, but wondered what James was trying to get at.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that, you gotta let Dom learn different things, and to let him be. One day, he's going to grow up Alice, much like you and become a fun and awesome bigger Indominus. Tienes que dejarlo hacer so que el quiere mi amor. I let you do what you wanted, even if it was wrong. you learned from your mistakes on your own, and I know Dom will too. Let him make his own mistakes to learn from."

Alice knew that James was right about everything he had just said. She needed to let Dom be his own man and learn from all the decisions he makes. Alice didn't always have to be stern in teaching him something. Alice normally taught Dom gently. She was upset and irritated because she didn't want Dom to die if he took the lesson Elise taught him to heart.

"And besides mi amor, it's just for today. I don't know on whether or not you''ll see Elise again. Maybe him learning something from her today isn't such a bad thing. He could forget it by tomorrow for all we know."

Alice knew that Dom never forgot anything. He remembered everything.

"Now, in regards to snapping at Dom, I gotta say that I'm a little upset at you for doing that. You nearly started a fight with Elise amor," said James in a more stern tone.

Alice frowned at that and hung her head.

"Amor, you didn't need to snap at Dom. I was fine, a little dazed at the moment, but I was fine. Simply telling him that humans are a little more fragile than he thinks would have been good enough. I have a feeling that you snapping at him like that reminded him of when you snapped at and nearly hurt him while you were still mad a day or so after your rampage."

Alice's stomach began to hurt a little. She didn't want Dom to be scared of her at all. She hated it when Dom was scared of being near her. Alice wanted to best for Dom and wanted him to enjoy everything.

"Dom looks up to you greatly mi amor. You've taught him so well on how to survive on the island. He reflects every action you take. He learns from you by watching you. I think watching you being a little sour isn't a good lesson for him to learn."

Alice agreed with James. She didn't want Dom to be sour at all, but from what she could tell by looking at him up ahead on the jeep, he was having the best of times...with Elise. Alice wasn't going to let this small irritation and slight jealousy pry into more of her mind. She had a reputation of being a sweetheart to uphold.

"Alice, are you okay?"

Alice looked down at her human and then lightly nodded. She thought back to her recent actions and decided that it was better to make things straight. She wanted to straighten things out with Dom before apologizing to Elise for being sour with her.

"Amor, you know that I've told everyone that you're a sweetheart. I think you should try to keep up the good name."

Alice nodded her head and then nudged her human lovingly, making James chuckle.

"Ay mi amor, you're crazy, you know that?"

Alice snorted at James and then gently pushed him with her snout.

"Te quiero mucho tambien, mi amor."

James looked up at Alice and smiled. He was happy that he was able to get to Alice. She as hard to work with at times, even at such an age, but he was getting better at working with her.

"I suggest talking with Elise first, before we get to her paddock, so that then you can talk to Dom before he takes his nap, so that he can have sweets dreams rather than nightmares."

Alice nodded her head and saw that what James had said made sense.

James smiled and then told Alice to get Owen to stop, and she let out a bark, and the raptor trainer, along with Dom and Elise, stopped and waited for James and Alice to catch up. Once James got to the jeep, he hopped into the passenger's seat and turned to rub Dom's head, who rubbed his snout all over his human's face lovingly. James then looked up at Alice and lightly nodded his head. James told Owen that they were ready to rock and roll and they were once again off to the log.

"So, what's up with Alice?" Owen asked.

"Just a little misunderstanding,' replied James.

Owen looked at James for a few seconds with an arched eyebrow, but then brushed off the response and focused on the road.

Alice was walking a bit behind Elise, because she didn't know if Elise was a little irritated with her for being irritated at Elise. Elise looked over her shoulder and gestured for Alice to walk next to her, and the slightly larger Indominus did so. Alice looked at Elise and then chittered an apology, saying that she was sorry for what had happened. Elise looked at Alice and said that it was okay. Elise apologized back, saying that she was sorry for irritating her. Alice however didn't want Elise to apologize whatsoever, she told Elise that it was fine if she taught Dom new things. He would learn from his mistakes. Elise was a taken aback a bit of how quick a change of mind Alice had. Wow, maybe James was just that good to get Alice to change her mind a bit. Elise told Alice that everybody learns from their mistakes and that she was right about how the hatchling Indominus would learn from his mistakes. Alice nodded in agreement and then asked for a truce. Elise accepted the truce by bumping her shoulder with Alice's. Alice gave a slight smile and then looked at Dom, who was harassing James by consistently pecking at him. Elise looked at Dom, and then at Alice, and told her that she had to apologize to him. Alice knew that already, she just needed Dom not to be scared of her anymore. She hated it when he was.

The walk back to the paddock had been uneventful though Elise noticed Alice seemed a little quieter than usual. It didn't bother her, but she hoped Alice really did believe thing were fine between them. This was hardly the worst fight Elise had ever had; it was more of they had simply annoyed one another.

She was hopeful this meant the rest of the day would be good as well now that they had gotten it out of their systems.

At least Dom was having a good time though he seemed to be yawning more, and Elise chittered to Alice that she knew a safe spot with nice ferns that they could make a nest for Dom; it would be quiet as well. She would get any nesting material Alice wanted and they could go on from there.

Alice replied that she liked that idea, and Elise silently promised to make sure she didn't overstep any boundaries with making the nest; she would have to make sure Alice made it as she pleased.

Dom was her brother after all.

Elise was a little saddened by that; she remembered how Small One liked her nest; it had to be lined with ferns and soft bark while the bedding had to be dried grass.

She would never have a reason to make a nest like that again, and she sincerely hoped Alice never took that activity for granted. Elise still sometimes started to make a nest for Small One if she wasn't paying attention, but the Indominus had been getting better about it.

Dom was mesmerized with everything around him, and Owen chuckled quietly at the gentle thrust in his shoulder when they had reached the paddock doors to Elise's home.

"Much better, Buddy."

Dom chirped happily, and Owen turned to Elise as he said, "I checked with Tim; Rexy is napping in her nest. Try not to make too much noise, alright?"

Elise garbled in agreement at that; Rexy was never happy when she was woken from her nap for no good reason.

Usually someone had to be dying for her to deem it a good enough reason.

Owen checked his watch as he said, "You have about a half hour before your next show, Baby; James and I will meet you at the log, okay?"

Elise nodded as the doors shut behind her, and she crooned for the duo to follow her. It wasn't too far a walk, but Alice hesitated before quietly chittering that she wanted a few minutes to talk to Dom…in private.

Elise blinked at that, but she only replied that she would be right down the trail if they needed anything.

They could take all the time they needed.

Dom looked up at his big sister and took a step back, making Alice's heart sink a little. She didn't like it when Dom was liked this. He was scared of her. Something that Dom hadn't been since Alice snapped at him on Sorna.

Alice looked down at her brother with saddened eyes. She could see the fear in his crimson eyes and she wanted to turn that fear to happiness.

Alice chittered to Dom, telling him that they needed to talk about something. Dom didn't respond, he just listened to Alice speak. Alice told Dom that she was very sorry for snapping at him. She didn't mean it whatsoever. She was a little irritated and cranky when she did it. She wasn't in full control of her thoughts and her emotions at the time. Alice told Dom that would never do anything to scare or hurt him. She told him that she hated it when he was scared of her. Alice told Dom that he loved her more than life itself and that all she wanted was for him to learn and be safe.

Dom now knew that he needed to be more cautious around humans. They were fragile and needed to be treated lightly. Dom knew that when he grew up to be Alice's size, he would have to be more careful with James, but, while he was still the size he was now, he felt like tackling people was just fun! But, Dom would soon start to develop more tender actions towards humans, such as nudging them, like he does to Owen.

Alice told Dom that she would never to it again and that she was very sorry for it and that he would be able to find it in him to forgive him.

Dom wasn't one to hold a grudge. He was still very young. He didn't even know what a grudge was.

Alice tried getting closer to Dom, but the hatchling moved away. Alice hated it when Dom was like this. She told the small Indominus that he didn't have to be scared. Alice then told him that he just needed to be a bit more careful around humans, something Dom had learned from Elise. Alice then decided to apologize to Dom for getting mad about not letting him make his own decisions. Alice reassured him that he was his own man, and that he could do whatever he wanted to. He just couldn't kill humans unless they attacked him.

Dom was grateful that Alice told him that he could be his own man, and that he could do whatever he wanted. A bit of a mistake though. Dom normally took things to heart. Meaning that those words would become a problem in the future. With that, Dom then decided that he couldn't stay scared of his sister. It was his own sister he was talking about here! It was Alice. And Dom loved her so much for protecting him and teaching him.

Alice got happy when she saw Dom step closer to her. Alice lowered her head and then nuzzled Dom lovingly. The hatchling chittered in response and then let out a wide yawn.

It was about time for Dom to take his nap, but first, they needed to make Dom a suitable nest.

Alice began to look around. Elise's home was nice, and that meant that Dom would be able to sleep in a nice, comfortable nest.

The duo followed the trail through the jungle to find Elise sitting tall as she admired the blossoming flowers on tree before she turned her gaze to them to ask if they were ready to leave. She felt the second best place to nap was right under her false log because the sun always seemed warm there. There was just enough background noise to be soothing, and the softest ferns grew there.

Dom scrambled onto his big sister's back as Alice chittered her question; she wanted to know what the first best place was. Elise simply turned to lead down the trail as she answered that her adopted mother's nest was the best place.

But Elise didn't know how Rexy would react to seeing these newcomers from nowhere. She was incredibly protective and territorial. Elise still wasn't sure why Rexy had decided to adopt her; it wasn't like she heavily resembled a Tyrannosaurus not to mention her snowy complexion.

It wasn't a color the suggested a survivalist in anyone who wasn't in snowy regions.

Elise remembered asking Rexy why she had adopted her, and the elder had simply replied that she just looked like she needed help. Rexy thought Elise was intelligent, could be respectful, and she felt the need to raise something before she died.

Rexy didn't regret her decision.

Alice didn't like the idea of a territorial carnivore prowling around, but Elise assured her that Rexy hardly came over here unless she needed to bring Elise home for some reason; this was Elise's territory.

Alice still wasn't convinced, but Elise assured them she wouldn't allow Rexy to hurt them. Rexy wasn't bad, and she could be reasoned with unless her nest was touched.

That was a very bad thing to do.

Alice decided she would heed the odd warning just in case, and she made sure to drill it into Dom's head as well. The hatchling only garbled quietly that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Elise found it adorable, and the trio fell into a comfortable silence as Elise led the way to her log. It wasn't a long walk, and Alice blinked as they broke into the small clearing.

It was actually quite stunning though the false log looked odd, but the trees were healthy and flowers bloomed rainbows. Elise was right, it was quiet here, but they could hear the park's noise though it wasn't too much.

It was hard to sleep when things were too quiet, and Alice snorted as she glanced to the log. Underneath it was a very large hammock where fern nests had been created, and they looked used.

Many happy naps had been taken here.

Elise gestured to them as she chittered that Dom could sleep in any of them or eve the hammock if he desired. He could make his own nest if he wished. Alice opened her mouth to reply but glanced over to the log when she heard the glass window sliding open, and Owen said, "There you guys are. Dom getting ready for his nap?"

Elise was going to nod her head, but she glanced over when the hatchling decided his nap could wait a few seconds in favor of exploring this new log; he had never seen one so hollowed out before.

The nap could wait, and James smiled gently as the hatchling immediately went to work on exploring every nook and cranny of this place. He kept a careful eye on him though the wall full of photos and drawings caught his eye.

"Que es esto?"

Owen smiled at the wall as he answered, "Elise's fans from all over the world; people know she doesn't want to travel, but it doesn't stop them from sending little mementos to her. She gets to see the world right here; sugar skulls from Mexico are one of her favorite gifts."

Elise crooned to confirm this though Alice tilted her head until Owen brought one over for her to see as he said, "It's part of a celebration in Mexico, Alice; it's a way of how they honor their dead. James knows about it."

"I'm not Mexican, Owen."

Owen waved the huff off as he went to put the sugar skull in its proper place though Dom gently snagged his claws onto Owen's arm because he wanted to see this sugar skull; he knew what sugar was.

It was delicious and sweet even if it made him really hyper; he loved it. Owen chuckled when the hatchling licked the decoration before making a disappointed sound. James only shook his head fondly as he said, "It is not real sugar, but I will buy you a churro before we leave, bien?"

Dom chirped as he went back to exploring the log, and Owen startled when Lowery walked around the corner with a large soda in his hand as he greeted, "Hey cool people."

Elise made a soft croon, and Lowery saluted her as he said, "My fellow American how I missed thee." Owen snorted lightly before he turned to James as he said, "This is Lowery, he's from Control; he's the only one who stayed during the evacuation. Lowery this is James, an old buddy from the Navy."

Lowery gave a wave as he sipped his soda before glancing over when Dom eyed him oddly though Elise chittered to Alice that this man was nice. He was a little awkward, but he always meant the best.

Alice didn't understand that until Lowery gave a wide wave of his hand as he said, "Greetings neighbor from another island." The larger Indominus blinked at him, and Owen snorted, "You're fine, Alice; Lowery's weird."

"I prefer the term unique."

Owen laughed quietly as he walked over to put the skull away, and Lowery raised an eyebrow at Dom who continued to stare at him with wide eyes. It wasn't like he had ever been around babies before; he was actually getting a little uncomfortable, but the tech-geek glanced over when James asked, "So you stayed behind during the evacuation?"

Lowery gave a small nod as he adjusted his glasses and said, "Yeah, someone had to stay behind, but it was nothing. I knew the Control Room was the safest place."

James nodded at that before turning when Alice made a chitter, and he blinked at her. The man walked over because he wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but Lowery made eye contact with Dom again when the hatchling scooted closer. He furrowed his brows as he glanced to Owen who was walking over before the tech-geek gestured to the hatchling.

"Not to sound mean, but I'm getting a little creeped out with Dom here. Why is he staring at me like I got sausages around my nec-"

Dom suddenly lunged at the tech-geek, and Lowery shrieked as he back pedaled only to be knocked flat on his back. His large soda went spilling across the floor before the man flinched at the warm tongue licking his face.

Owen froze at seeing the large hatchling on Lowery, but James was the first to trot over as he said, "No, Dom; you cannot tackle people like that."

Dom was so excited to smell the sweet drink this new person had; he wanted some. He loved how it bubbled and fizzed before he would make loud burps that could scare even the birds. He hadn't been sure how to ask this stranger for a drink, but people thought it was cute when he tackled them.

He felt back for causing the drink to spill, so he gave the warm kisses in hopes of enticing forgiveness from him. The stranger smelled nice, but Dom snapped his head up when he heard James talking. Dom knew the scolding tone, but he focused on how James was walking over quickly with his arms stretched out to catch him.

It was the chasing game! Dom knew this one very well; James could never catch him! The hatchling quickly glanced down the way the stranger had come before bunching his muscles; James always teamed up with Alice when they played this game.

Owen immediately bolted forward when he saw what Dom was thinking; Blue had done the same thing when she was little. The chasing game; it was such a bad game he did with the girls.

It had seemed so harmless at first until he realized how easily these animals assumed it was a game until they ran right into danger.

Dom was going to bolt for the exit, and Owen said, "Dom, no!"

It was too late, Dom had already rocketed down the exit with the full intent of winning this game, and James gasped as he realized what was happening. The man ran after his hatchling before letting out a yell as his foot slipped in the spilled soda, and Lowery wheezed when the muscled man landed on him.

Owen hadn't processed that the soda had been spilled and jumped over the fallen duo before both his feet suddenly went into the air, and his head smacked into the cement. Owen saw stars, and Elise let out a startled bark; she knew that sound all too well.

Owen's head had made a similar sound after crashing on his bike; he had forgotten what had happened for most of the day. Human heads were fragile, and Elise stuck her head into the log to nuzzle her human as she made concerned sounds.

Owen only groaned in pain as he clutched his head though James finally pushed himself up and out of the log before letting out a breath at the sight.

He didn't know where Dom went, and none of the guests gave any indication of even seeing the little hatchling. James wiped his lip nervously before giving the shrill whistle as he called out, "Dom! Amor! Come back!"

Dom didn't come back.

 **A/N: Uh Oh...What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Leave reviews! We love hearing what you think of the story so far!**

 **Thank You-TM of Skullduggery**


End file.
